Sex Ed with Killian Jones
by FreeRen
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones sit next to each other during their Human Sexuality class at college. Emma is quite interested in her shy neighbor, but he has a small secret. Written for CS AU Week - Lieutenant Duckling with a Modern AU twist!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sex Ed. with Killian Jones_**

**_Chapter One - Introductions_**

Emma Swan was late.

Really late, borderline _ridiculously_ late for her first class.

Usually, she would blame her misfortunes with her temperamental phone alarm. She had sworn that the white piece of plastic was out to ruin her life for at least six months. However, today was the first day of her Junior year at college, being late meant fighting for a seat.

Typically in the front row.

Hitching her brown messenger bag up over her shoulder, she resumed her speed walk towards University Hall. Her first class was an upper level psychology class, one that was difficult to get into and presumably packed with students still looking to add at the last possible second.

Entering room UH304, Emma fought back the urge to groan. The hall was not surprisingly packed full of students, with more spilling out into the aisles, people desperate to add the much needed course to their schedule. She stood on tip-toe to peek over the throng of people, searching for just one open seat. With a bit of determination and a touch of elbow, she was able to maneuver through the crowd to locate a lone seat towards the front of the classroom.

_Maybe you're not screwed just yet, Swan!_ She thought happily as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and approached the open chair. The guy sitting next to it had his back to her, she hoped that he wasn't saving it for someone.

Emma tapped the guy on the shoulder, "Excuse me, are you saving this seat for someone?" She asked, praying that she would be lucky enough to score a chair to prevent a long, uncomfortable hour of sitting on the floor in the aisle. What she didn't expect was the pair of electric blue eyes that turned to capture hers. He was easily the hottest guy that she had seen in quite a long while, if ever. A worn Motorhead t-shirt was fit over his sculpted shoulders and chest, as a tanned, toned arm reached up to absentmindedly scratch behind his ear. He had dark brown hair that slightly curled at the ends under his worn baseball hat.

"No, lass. It's all yours," he responded quietly, his British accent another pleasant surprise.

Emma smiled and sat down, feeling his eyes on her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She stuck out her hand and grinned, "I'm Emma Swan," she mentally thanked her evil phone for finally doing something right, if it led her to this seat next to this man.

"Killian Jones," he replied with a small smile before tapping his pen to his notebook, checking his watch impatiently.

"Well, thanks for the seat. I thought maybe you were saving it for your girlfriend?" She asked, taking a quick look at his long jean-clad legs stretched out in front of her.

He looked at her again with surprise, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Ah, no girlfriend here, sadly."

"Good," Emma couldn't help the word that fell from her lips. She quickly catalogued his response, from the slight blush and widening blue eyes. It was all quite endearing. "It's okay," she winked as she reached over to gently pat him on the forearm, "I don't have a boyfriend either."

"Shame, that," he replied quietly, but could say nothing further as the professor strode into the classroom.

Every eye in the room swiveled to watch Professor Mills walk to her table in the front of the lecture hall, confident and strong on her four-inch heels. "Welcome to the _Psychology of Human Sexual Behavior_. I am your professor, Dr. Regina Mills." She announced as she tossed her bag down, laying both palms flat on the table to stare out into the crowd. "I am well aware that this has become quite the popular class to take. However, despite the… pleasing… subject matter, I can assure you that each and every one of you will have to work hard to pass this course."

Someone snickered at the word _hard_ and Emma fought to not roll her eyes. _Boys_. She knew this class was highly recommended by a majority of the students, especially the week when the professor showed an actual porno in class, and broke it down part by part. However, it was still necessary for her to graduate, which meant while she could enjoy all the sex talk, she still had to pass.

Besides, it had been a solid year since the utter fiasco that she labeled in her mind as **_fucking Neal_**. She felt that she had earned the opportunity to flirt with the incredibly hot, yet strangely shy man sitting next to her.

Professor Mills produced two large stacks of syllabi, handing them off to the front sections and allowing the students to pass them back as she continued her speech. "This week, my expectations are that you read the syllabus, find the textbook and read the introduction. I highly recommend that you also purchase the companion textbook, The Guide to Getting It On by Paul Joannides. I would recommend purchasing the 7th edition ebook. It's quite... _illuminating_ to say the least."

As Professor Mills continued to explain about the class, Emma finally received her syllabus and handed the stack over to Killian, her fingertips brushing against his. She couldn't help but grin a little further at the way he studiously looked down, clearly embarrassed. There was something about this handsome, yet shy boy that colored her very intrigued.

"Thanks," he murmured quietly to her, handing on the stack to his right and quickly flipping through the syllabus.

"Now," Professor Mills added, grabbing another stack of papers from her briefcase, "it's time for a little pre-test to learn exactly how much you know about sex." Her eyes gleamed at the idea of her test.

Emma looked around to see that most students were smirking arrogantly at the idea of a Sex Ed pre-test. Her eyes snapped back to her own row when she heard a small groan from Killian, who was slumping down in his seat even further as he held the pre-test in his hands.

The test was only twenty questions, however the questions ranged from the very clinical to slightly personal. Emma paused slightly at question seven '_How many sexual partners (male and female) have you had?_' She felt that the question was a bit personal, but maybe the professor could tailor her teaching based on the classes' experience. Emma couldn't help but look up at Dr. Mills, to see her professor looking back at her, eyebrows raised, daring her to ask a question about the pre-test.

Emma huffed slightly and wrote a five next to question seven and moved on. Her eyes glanced over at Killian's paper, suddenly very curious about his answer to question seven.

His answer - an angry circle with a slash through it, jumped out at her.

_No way!_ She wanted to crane her neck further, maybe she mis-read it. Maybe it was really a ten. There was no way that this gorgeous man splayed out next to her was a _virgin_.

It had to be a ten. It must be a ten.

"Also!" Professor Mills added as the students diligently worked on their pre-tests, "I highly recommend finding a 'Study Buddy' for this class, in case you miss a class, or your life in general gets in the way. I too, understand this is a Monday class at 8am." She grinned sportingly at her students.

Recognizing the golden opportunity when she saw one, Emma quickly leaned over and jabbed Killian in the side with her pen.

"Bloody hell, woman! That hurt!" He whispered as he rubbed his side.

"Give me your hand!" She whispered, motioning him to hurry up.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, but carefully held out his left arm for her. Emma grabbed him, mentally appreciating his firm, toned body while she wrote her cell phone number on him, finishing her name with a small heart at the end. She couldn't help but rub the tips of her fingers against his flesh for just a moment before letting go.

"Text me later with your number, _study buddy_," she grinned, thoroughly enjoying the way his mouth hung open, gazing at her with fuckstruck eyes.

She rose when Professor Mills announced, "When you are finished with your pre-tests, you are dismissed. Go find your textbooks and I'll see you back here on Wednesday morning."

Killian Jones tugged his baseball hat down a little further and slouched down in his chair.

Taking Human Sexuality was a colossal mistake. He had assumed that the 8am section would be fairly empty, he could sit somewhere by himself, slump down and no one would notice him.

Except when he walked in, the class was most decidedly _not empty_.

_Buggering fuck!_

The lecture hall was fairly full, students already snapping up the prime seating locations - aisle seats, back rows. He glanced at his watch incredulously, it was only 7:30! He scanned the room for a few minutes and decided his best choice was the area towards the front of the class, it would be least likely to fill up.

He felt as if there was a large neon sign above his head, shouting his virginity from the rooftops as he walked past students. It was a fool's notion that he could take this class to give him a little extra information about sex, expecting to suddenly bump him up to speed with his other college counterparts.

Killian collapsed in an aisle seat, choosing a location off towards a corner of the lecture hall and quickly tossed his backpack on the chair next to him. Possibly, no one would want to bother him to ask if that seat was taken. It was already embarrassing enough being a virgin at twenty-one years old, at college where the majority of his classmates were probably getting laid right now...

Then, a small tap on his shoulder and a voice interrupted him from his self-loathing. A blonde haired goddess stood before him, green eyes twinkling as she looked at the empty seat next to him. She asked politely if the seat next to him was available.

Killian's mouth went dry as he stared up at her.

"No, lass… it's all yours." He hastily removed all his belongings off the seat to make room for her, tucking his legs in as she scooted past. She was simply gorgeous, long blonde hair flowing down around her shoulders, dressed casually in a pair of jean shorts that featured her long tanned legs. He had to tear his eyes off of her toned legs, feeling his blood start to rush south at the scent of her perfume.

Discreetly, he attempted to shift restlessly under the swing out desk trying to reposition himself. His eyes flickered closed for a moment to attempt to regain control of his rampaging hormones.

Suddenly, her hand was out in front of him. "Emma Swan." The rest of the words were lost as the blood roared in his ears, not daring to believe that this girl, this _Emma Swan_, actually wanted to talk to him.

Awkwardly, he stuck out his hand, praying that his palms weren't sweaty. "Killian Jones." He could almost hear his brother's mocking voice in his head, asking him if he could be anymore awkward. Or pathetic.

"...saving it for your girlfriend?" He almost missed her next question.

"Ah, no girlfriend here, sadly..." he replied with a rueful grin, thinking about the long and morose road that led him to this point.

"Good," she replied and reached out to pat his arm. "It's okay, I don't have a boyfriend either." Killian was pretty sure that his mouth had fallen open, because he was almost certain she was flirting with him.

That was flirting, right? He wished Liam was next to him to punch him and confirm that she was flirting, not just being friendly. Was he supposed to respond? He supposed jumping up and down or begging her to date him was probably frowned upon. Bad form and all.

"Shame, that," he responded, hoping that his answer fell down on the side of _cool_, _yet aloof_ instead of _idiotic_ and _pitiful_.

Blessedly, the professor walked in a moment later, so he had a reason to silently end the conversation.

Try as he might, he could not focus on the professor's opening statements, he could only continue to steal glances at the girl sitting next him, while he tapped his notebook anxiously with his pen. She appeared to be completely in sync with the professor, smiling at everyone as she received the syllabus and passed it along to him.

He, on the other hand, was a fumbling mess.

Killian couldn't help but grab the syllabus like a lifeline to his sanity, because he had no idea what was going on, he was completely at a loss. His eyes scanned the document, feeling the anxiety in his chest abate as he finished reading it. Fourteen weeks, a different sexual topic per week. Two textbooks… final exam. The usual life of a college student.

This, he could handle. Even if it was all about sex.

Killian exhaled through his nose, because if this class didn't give him more confidence with sex… he figured he should just give up and go become a priest.

After all, he had the damned celibacy part down.

Suddenly a new paper was being thrust into his hands. His eyes widened as he read the title "Human Sexuality: Pre-Test." A small groan fell from his lips as he tried to slide down further in his seat to hide the blush on his cheeks.

The questions started off focusing on general human anatomy, which he felt he could reasonably answer. Then, starting at question seven, they took a decidedly personal turn.

**7. ****_How many sexual partners (male and female) have you had?_**

His jaw tightened as his fingers involuntarily clenched around his pen. Of course, it always falls down to how many partners have you had. He was a healthy twenty-one year old male, it was expected that he was knee deep in girls.

Should he lie? Would it be completely obvious if he did? After all, Mills was a bloody _sex_ professor, shouldn't she be able to spot a virgin from a mile away? If Professor Mills wanted to judge him and his lack of experience, then so be it. Killian couldn't help the angry zero that he wrote on his paper.

As he worked, he heard the professor start to talk about study buddies and their importance. He was up every day without fail at 5:30am, for his morning run with his roommate. He wasn't going to be missing a class because he was too busy sleeping in.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab in his side and he couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his lips. He looked at his neighbor, the beautiful Emma, with her wide green eyes, sparkling in mischief.

"Give me your hand!" She hissed.

Killian couldn't stop arching his eyebrow in disbelief, but he stretched out his arm for her anyway. Her small, delicate hands carefully wrapped around his arm, pen drifting over his skin. Her perfume overtook his senses again, the floral scent making him lightheaded with desire. Goosebumps rose on his skin in the wake of her fingertips. He could feel the light puffs of her breath on his arm as she leaned in close, writing her… _bloody phone number_ on his arm.

He looked into her eyes, surprise etched all over his features. "Text me later with your number, _study buddy_," Emma told him, a slow lazy smile gracing her face.

Then, she was gone in a whirl of perfume, blonde hair and tanned legs, leaving him confused and more aroused than he's been in a long time.

_Bloody hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow! I was so totally blown away by the response to this story! Dedicated to Tam for finishing her original novel this month! **THANK YOU** to each and every one of you that favorited and reviewed this crazy little story of mine! I wanted to show my appreciation and post Chapter 2 a little ahead of schedule - enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Solo Exploration of Male Anatomy**

Three classes later, Killian was back in his room, sprawled across his bed, eyes focused on the number written on his flesh. He could hear her breathy _sotto_ voice in his head, '_Text me, study buddy.'_

He had only known Emma Swan for one thirty minute class period and he was convinced she would be the death of him.

Each glance at the number scrawled on his arm would bring him straight back to the soft caress of her fingertips as she wrote on his skin, branding him with her name. He could almost smell her perfume and see the smile on her face and instantly he would grow desperately hard.

During his remaining classes, her tanned legs and soft voice occupied his mind instead of the lectures. Vivid daydreams of dragging his fingers up her legs, cupping her arse, tangling his hands in her hair were starting to drive him completely mad with want. During his dreaded engineering class, he actually considered leaving to take care of himself in the bathroom for some blessed relief. Anything to get those twinkling green eyes out of his mind.

Thankfully, his last class ended early and he was able to escape the monotonous confines of mechanical engineering for one more day. Three years ago, as he scribbled out applications in Britain, it seemed like a perfect fit to become an engineering major, so he could fulfill his dream of building ships.

However, two years of tedious repetition was making Killian re-think his decision. There had to be another pathway to ship building other than this never ending drudgery.

Killian threw his battered backpack over his shoulder, standing from his seat to stretch his cramped muscles. "Later, mate," he nodded to Jefferson Hale, his sole friend in the engineering program. Jefferson was the program's resident genius, easily understanding the complex theories and information that was needed to construct a decent building. Killian considered himself lucky to call Jefferson a friend, especially when he would help him understand a difficult equation or theory.

"See ya later, Jonesey," Jefferson sing-songed, a grin on his face. He was currently hunched over his paper, pencil scratching along the surface, undoubtedly drawing another building.

Killian strode out of the classroom into the fading daylight and started his walk across the beautiful campus. The trees were just starting their yearly turn towards autumn, leaves changing from vibrant green to brilliant oranges and yellows. It was times like these that he truly appreciated his abrupt move to the United States, even if it meant leaving Liam behind in London. His heart still held out hope that his older brother would be willing to move to the States one day soon.

Killian made his way toward the apartment he shared with his best friend, David Nolan. Dave, his roommate for three years, took him under his wing when he learned Killian was brand new to the States. Dave was probably the nicest guy in all of Boston, who lucked out and found the nicest woman, Mary-Margaret, to fall in love with.

Killian trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor, letting himself into the humble apartment he called home.

"Dave?" Killian called out, not expecting to hear a response. Dave was starting his internship at the local animal hospital today, he figured he wouldn't see him until much later in the evening. He dropped his backpack at the kitchen table, kicked off his shoes and made his way to the small bedroom in the back of the apartment.

Finally Killian collapsed onto his bed, classes done for the day and his next work shift at the bar not until tomorrow evening. He sluggishly rose from the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, wearily throwing the worn garment towards the hamper. The temptation of _Emma Swan_ was simply too great as he made his quick decision. He threw one arm over his head, shielding his eyes from the light, while the other slid down his stomach, freeing his throbbing member from his boxers before shimmying out of his pants. He licked a slow, wet stripe down his palm before curling it gently around his cock.

Killian bit back a long groan at the contact of his hand as he stroked downward, dragging his hand slowly back up his length.

A slow lazy grin lit his features as the thought of Emma's golden legs and sparkling green eyes invaded his vision. He worked his hand up and down his length, gradually increasing the pace as his pleasure built.

_Emma laughing as she trailed her hands down his body, enthusiastically unbuttoning his pants as she settled down on her knees below him. Her bright eyes locked with his as her nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his jeans._

_Her warm breath puffing against his skin, as she grinned up at him, fingertips tracing patterns on his eager body. She pulled down his jeans just low enough to free him from his boxers, grasping his throbbing cock with her soft palms. _

Killian's hips started to thrust upwards into his hand, greedily searching for relief as he neared his peak. Walking around half-aroused all day had him embarrassingly close in scant minutes, thinking of _Emma Swan_ made him ready to explode. His thumb caressed his tip, swiping the bead of pre-cum that had gathered.

He quickened his pace, hand moving over his cock with a familiar, practiced movement. The idea of Emma Swan in his bedroom with him, made his heart race as his hand sped up. Killian couldn't hold in the small moan that slipped past his lips at the very thought of her.

_Emma Swan's small hands wrapped around him, gliding over his aching cock, as if she couldn't get enough of hummed happily as she stroked him, gradually speeding up her pace. Her blonde hair was falling around her like a curtain as she worked, pink tongue peeking out from her lips in concentration. He was frozen in place, enthralled by her actions, when she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the tip._

That thought of her wet mouth wrapped around his cock pushed him over the edge as his orgasm hit him fast and hard.

After a few minutes, Killian carefully reached for the box of tissues he kept on his nightstand. He quickly cleaned the mess from his softening cock, hand and stomach. Still giddy from his orgasm, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand next to his bed, read the numbers off his arm and sent a quick text.

_**Hi there, study buddy. This is Killian.**_

He stared at his phone for a long minute and decided to hop into the shower to clean up. He figured that would be better than staring at the screen until Emma responded.

If she responded at all. _(Don't be so negative little brother.)_

* * *

"Emma! Order up!" Granny screeched from behind the counter, her gray hair haphazardly sticking up from the usual neat orderly bun.

Flashing a smile at her current table, she quickly pivoted on her heel to turn and walk back to the counter. "Table three?" she asked as she grabbed four plates, loading them on her arm with ease.

Granny nodded, as she turned around quickly to grab a pot before the contents boiled over.

As Emma crossed the busy dining room of Granny's Diner, she locked eyes with her best friend, Ruby. Ruby was the only other waitress working tonight, both of them completely slammed with the dinner rush. "We need to hire another waitress," Ruby grumbled as she passed Emma.

Emma laughed as she kept moving, "Tell me about it!"

She dropped off the plates at table three, smoothly checking to see if their orders were correct, before turning around to take another set of orders at her other tables. As Emma worked, she could feel her phone in her pocket vibrate. In between tables, she took a quick second to pop into the kitchen and glance at her phone.

**[Unknown Number]**_**Hi there, study buddy. This is Killian.**_

Emma smiled happily at the words on the screen. She had been waiting all day for his text, wondering if she might have been a bit too forward and scared him off. Or she wondered if he really wasn't interested… but it didn't matter now. Her fingers flew over the face of the phone, adding him to her contacts list before sending him a quick message back.

_**Hi yourself. Let me txt you later, I'm slammed at work right now.**_

Emma grinned stupidly at the phone once more before she felt Ruby leaning over her shoulder. "What's got you so happy?" Ruby asked her, trying to peek at the face of her phone.

"Nothing," Emma bit the inside of her lip as she slipped the phone back into her apron, trying not to make it into a big deal in front of Ruby.

Ruby looked at her, skepticism written all over her features, "Please. I just saw the way your face lit up. That's definitely not _nothing_."

Emma peeked out into the diner, checking her tables before tucking herself back into the kitchen. "Fine! It's this guy I met in my Human Sexuality class," she let her mind drift briefly back to Killian, picturing his toned body and bright blue eyes, thinking about running her fingers through his hair.

Ruby's grin widened, almost wolf-like as she laughed, "You are _so_ telling me everything when we are done with this shift from hell."

It took Emma and Ruby another long two hours to finish with the never-ending dinner rush. Emma had been working for Granny ever since she became Ruby's roommate three years ago during freshman orientation. Granny's was already a popular place for the students to grab a reasonably priced, home-cooked meal not far from their home. Then, when Granny decided to offer free wi-fi to paying customers, business shot through the roof. Granny's became _the_ place for hungry college kids that couldn't afford their own wi-fi.

Finally, at the end of the shift, Emma was able to collapse into a booth next to Ruby. Her arms were aching from carrying dinner plates to and from tables. "Please, please tell Granny to hire another waitress," Emma pleaded as she laid her head down on her arms and closed her weary eyes for a minute.

Ruby smirked, hands busy pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. "I will, I don't think either of us will pass our Junior year if we have to work this hard," she told Emma, mumbling around the hair tie in her mouth as her hands smoothed down any flyaway strands. "So, spill it!" she looked at Emma, expectant and ready to out-wait her friend for all the details. "This is the first guy since… _you know_… that I've seen you excited about."

Emma's face soured at the thought of her manipulative, cheating pig of an ex-boyfriend. "I'd rather not even think about that dirt bag. He's ruined enough for me," she mumbled from her position on the table.

"Oh honey, I know it. I still owe him a swift kick to the balls for what he did to you. So, tell me about this new guy instead, that should improve your mood," Ruby grinned. "So - Is this new guy hot?"

Emma's head popped up from her arms as she considered Ruby's question. Biting her lip, she thought about Killian's dark hair curling out at the edge of his hat, his tanned arms and muscular body not hidden by his t-shirt. His bright blue eyes staring at her, mouth slightly open, the strange excitement in her fluttering stomach that made her feel like she had known him forever, not just for mere minutes.

Ruby laughed as Emma looked off in the distance thoughtfully, "That hot, huh?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh with her best friend. "Fine! God, yes. How we've never seen him before around campus, I'll never know. The best part, Ruby?" she grinned at her conspiratorially as she leaned across the table to whisper, "he has a British accent."

Ruby squealed. They had watched enough television shows on BBC America together to agree that British accents were the hottest accent. "This is so unfair! I want a hunky British guy!"

"Please, what about Victor?" Emma waved her hand at Ruby who shrugged, "I distinctly remember you gushing about him for weeks before you guys got together."

"Hmph, Victor. Tell me... did Mr. British Pants ever text you back?" Ruby asked.

Emma's hands dug through her red apron for her phone, remembering the slight buzz she felt an hour or so earlier. A slow smile spread across her face at the notification on her screen.

_**Where do you work? And no rush. I'm just hanging at home tonight.**_

_**At Granny's Diner on Comm Ave. You should come by sometime! **_She quickly text back and pressed send with her thumb. Ruby peeked over her shoulder and nodded. "Oh yeah, I definitely want to meet him."

"God, Ruby. You sound like we're gonna be married with five kids! He's just this cute guy I sit next to in my Human Sexuality class."

Her phone vibrated again.

_**I think that can be arranged.**_

Emma smiled down at her phone.

_**Tomorrow? I'm working the lunch shift from 11 to 3. Stop by and visit?**_

Ruby broke into another delighted grin as they stood up and started to wipe down tables. "I should just sign up for that class to see the two of you sitting there, while the professor talks about breasts, penises and orgasms. Do you think you can handle it?"

Emma thought back to the angry looking zero written on Killian's paper during the pre-test. "I can handle talking about sex, but I wonder if he will be able to," she mused thoughtfully, still wondering if she had seen the number correctly.

_**Sounds good to me, lass. I'll see you then.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: WOW!** I'm totally blown away by all the crazy love for this story! THANK you to everyone who followed and thank you to: _jess, psymplemind, Emily, Kaicchan, Novella 2.0, Lizzyc807, tearsoflemonade, Alexandra, ZenGoalie, antxiusca, Angelfan, DarknessQueen, prideandprozac, the art of escape, Samanthap93, Breab, and 2 guest reviews_ thank you for your reviews. They always brighten my day!

And a special thank you to _Colinodonewithyou_ - my FFN cheerleader! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Human Anatomy Basics**

Killian paced outside the small building adorned with "Granny's" in bright red letters. He glanced back at the text on his phone, still not quite believing the words.

**_Tomorrow? I'm working the lunch shift from 11 to 3. Stop by and visit?_**

He glanced down at his watch. It was just about 12:15. He figured that if he arrived at the stroke of eleven, that would be a little off-putting. Liam's voice quickly returned with a vengeance in his head. (_Play it cool, kid. Looking over-eager is the kiss of death._)

_Besides_, he told himself firmly. _Emma Swan could just be a nice girl that wants to be friends with you. Just because you had to relieve yourself twice last night at the thought of her voice and lips, does not mean she's entitled to feel the same._

He gathered up his courage and walked into the diner, pulling the white headphones out of his ears as he did so. The podium at the front of the diner had a cheery 'Seat Yourself!' sign out. He quickly walked to the booth nearest the door and slid inside. The menus were already placed on the table, so he pulled one from its holder and was reading through it when a brunette girl came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Ruby - what would you like today? Oh, hello there!" She grinned appreciatively down at Killian, openly admiring him.

"Uh… Can I have a minute lass?" Killian asked, still not finished reading the menu.

The waitress looked at him for a moment, wheels turning in her head before she suddenly grinned even wider at him. "You must be Emma's new friend Killian!"

He reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. (_She told her friend about you! She likes you, you daft moron!)_ Liam's voice in his head tittered at his nervous antics.

"Killian Jones." He held out his hand, hoping that it wasn't sweaty. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruby shook his hand enthusiastically as she slid into the booth across from him. "Ruby Lucas. Emma's in the back helping Granny prep for the day, but I'm sure she'll be out any second. It's so sweet that you came by! How long have you been going to Boston University? What's your major?"

Killian felt his lips tug upwards into a smile at Ruby, taking in her rapid fire questioning before responding right back. "It's nice to meet you Ruby. I've been living in Boston for about three years, since I moved over from London. I'm an engineering major."

"Engineering, huh? That sounds...interesting," she said, watching him carefully.

"It's a bloody bore. However, if you want to build ships, you gotta do what you gotta do, I suppose," he shrugged his shoulders. "What about you and Emma?"

"I'm a communications major, while Emma is double majoring in criminal justice and psychology," she paused for a brief moment, debating what she should tell about her best friend without her present.

Killian raised his eyebrows at hearing Emma's choice in double majors, "Impressive. She must be quite busy."

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know how she gets it all done, but she's a freaking pro at multi-tasking."

"Ruby!" Emma came out of the back, her gaze immediately falling on her best friend chatting up Killian. Ruby shrugged guiltily as she moved out of the booth, making room for Emma. "Hi! You came!" Emma greeted Killian happily as she slipped into the booth.

A small part of Killian still couldn't believe that this girl, this Emma Swan, was excited to see him. He ducked his head a little, "Of course. I had an open morning to pick up my textbooks, so I can study while we hang out. If you want, you can study too… if you're allowed?"

Emma noticed his worn backpack tossed into the booth, thinking about her backpack stashed in the employee break room. "Actually, that would be great. If it's this slow all day, I can actually get some of my homework finished."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "Your boss doesn't mind you studying during your shift?"

Ruby smiled down at him. "Our boss is my grandmother. She's lucky to have us working for her! Honestly, I don't know what she would do without us!"

Emma shook her head and smiled along with Ruby. "Granny doesn't mind if we study if the diner is slow. Actually, it's been really great to have a boss that understands the work load and our schedules," she explained.

Ruby smiled as she looked back and forth at Emma and Killian. "Since it's pretty slow, I'll let you get some work done with your study buddy, Emma," she told them with an even wider smile. "Grilled cheeses sound good to everyone?"

Emma gave Ruby a glare, while Killian smiled broadly. "Perfection!"

While Ruby happily bounced away, Emma turned back to Killian. "Sorry about her. She loves to get involved," she apologized.

Killian waved a hand at Emma. "No worries, lass. Lord help us if she ever met my older brother, Liam. They would delight in dreaming up nefarious schemes together."

The remainder of Emma's shift passed with little fanfare, Killian quietly worked at his booth and Emma stopped by to resume her studying when her tables slowed down. She was grateful that Granny's was a little slow this Tuesday afternoon, she was able to get some of her work finished and spend time with Killian.

When she wasn't busy shooing Ruby away from the table, that is. Her nosy best friend was simply too interested in Killian. Luckily, he was a little oblivious to her antics as he continued to study.

However, Emma refused to acknowledge the fluttering feeling in her stomach every time she looked up during her shift and made eye contact with Killian across the diner. The last time their eyes connected, he raised an eyebrow at her before dropping his gaze back down to the thick textbook splayed out over the table.

_No way that man was a virgin_, Emma told herself firmly as she wiped down a table. She glanced over as she took an order from table seven, enjoying the way his head bobbed in time to the song on his phone with white earbuds tucked securely into his ears. _That geeky charm was infectious._

Ruby grabbed Emma's arm as she walked her newest order to the back window. "He's reading the sexuality textbook… all intense, like," she whispered to Emma, eyebrows wiggling in excitement. "You have to go and see what part he's looking at. I'm dying with curiosity."

"You're really too invested in this. I'm starting to wonder if I should worry about your stalker-ish ways," Emma told her friend as she cheerfully clipped her order into the small metal order rack for Granny. She took a quick peek over at Granny, who shot her back a wry, knowing smile, all too content to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It's just kinda hot," Ruby nodded wisely and with lightning quick movements, spun Emma around and pushed her back out into the dining room.

Emma made a face at Ruby before heading back to her table with Killian. "Getting the reading done for sex ed tomorrow?" Emma asked as she settled into her spot, "what's the first chapter about? You can paraphrase it and save me some reading time, study buddy! Professor Mills seems tough."

Killian scratched the back of his neck for a brief second before looking up at Emma. "Uhhh, just the basic human male and female anatomy. Complete with very realistic pictures," he said, hesitating for a moment before quickly spinning the book around to show her.

As Emma assumed, the pages were adorned with the typical human anatomical drawing of the male sexual reproductive organs on one page and the female sexual reproductive organs on the next. She leant over the table to examine the pictures closely. "Everyone knows the basics, especially when it's your own body," she explained to Killian, his eyes watching her carefully, "but sometimes it doesn't hurt for the refresher, right?"

"Too right lass," Killian quickly agreed, his head bobbing up and down. "Besides, Professor Mills could test on us on anything, so it's best to be prepared."

Emma smiled for a moment enjoying his earnest blue eyes, wondering how this handsome guy could possibly, maybe, be a virgin. "Wanna quiz me on the body parts? It's been awhile since my biology class, but I think I remember the good stuff," she told him with a quick wink. Emma started to push the textbook back across the table to Killian, when she noticed he was fidgeting in his seat. He looked uncomfortable.

Killian took a deep breath before looking at the beautiful blond seated across from him. "That's not necessary lass, it seems like bad form to be discussing," he took a deep breath, "the male anatomy with a vibrant girl like yourself."

"Are you seriously saying you can't talk penises and vaginas with me because you're afraid of offending me?" Emma snorted as she grabbed her spiral notebook out of her backpack. "Listen up, Jones. I'm a big girl and I don't get offended easily."

He looked at her for a long moment before breaking into a small smile. "Perhaps, I thought you couldn't handle it," he told her, his hand returning to scratch the back of his neck.

"Please! Maybe _you_ can't handle it," Emma quickly replied rolling her eyes, not thinking about her words before the mental image of the angry zero came floating back into her memory. "But, if you want, we can study the diagrams later," she offered, carefully noting the brief second of relief that crossed Killian's face, before ignoring it and going back to her studies.

Precisely at 7:50am Wednesday morning, Emma slid into her now "official" seat next to Killian. She held two iced drinks in her hands and smiled down at her neighbor as she scooted past him. "I hope you like iced mochas," she said, handing over one of the drinks. "I can't stand regular coffee, so I have to add some chocolate in there to make it tolerable."

Killian's eyebrows raised at the kind gesture as Emma thrust the cool drink into his hands. "I do. Thank you, Emma," he replied, holding the drink with one hand as the other reached for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Zero."

"Swan," he frowned at her, pulling a five from his wallet. He tried to drop it on her desk, but Emma deftly grabbed the bill and threw it back at him, a smirk playing on her lips. The green bill wafted back down to the swing up tabletop, mocking him.

"Accept it Jones," she told him as she leant over to dig out her spiral notebook from her backpack. "And do not dare try to stuff that five into my pocket," she warned him with a mock glare.

Killian raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine. Maybe then I'll just treat you to dinner then, so we're even." His heart actually skipped a beat as his brain caught up to the words his mouth uttered. Even his internal Liam was impressed (_and he does have some game….way to go, little brother_).

Emma looked up at him, her lips tugging upward ever so slightly. "Make it Chinese and you've got a deal."

"Deal. What does the rest of your schedule look like today, Swan?" he asked as he took a slow drink from the iced mocha, blue eyes intently trained on her.

"Ugh. Totally slammed. I have classes just about straight through until 3pm. Then, I have to go right to Granny's for my shift tonight. Ruby doesn't work on Wednesdays, so I'm all alone with the dinner rush," Emma groaned, thinking about her grueling day ahead. "Then, I head home, collapse right into my bed and hope I can get all my homework done tomorrow morning," she took a deep breath. "How about you?"

"I have another bloody wonderful day of engineering classes, then I have a shift at the bookstore tonight," Killian replied.

"What bookstore?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I work at the Trident Bookstore on Newbury Street. You've probably heard of it, lass. It's the small bookstore that has a cafe and bar upstairs? The owners, Eric and Ariel, are old family friends with my brother, Liam. He and Eric met in the British Naval Academy about ten years ago," Killian explained, his face lighting up at the mention of his older brother. "Eric met Ariel through his travels abroad, decided to settle down in the States once they were married. When Eric heard I was living in Boston, he gave me a job. Usually, I work the bookstore, but when Eric's busy I help tend bar too."

Emma couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this new facet of information about Killian Jones. He was such a unique soul, such a vast difference from frat-boy Neal. "I never would have guessed you work there," she told him with a soft smile.

Killian opened his mouth to continue, but just then Professor Mills walked into the classroom, her four-inch heels softly thudding on the carpet as she made her way up to the podium. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she looked over the lecture hall. "I see we lost a few people in the interim," she commented before connecting her laptop to the projector. "Their loss. As stated on the syllabus, today we are going to review basic male and female anatomy." Professor Mills looked up at her class, making eye contact with several terrified students before continuing on with her lecture. "The first rule of my human sexuality class, we always use the correct anatomical names for body parts. That means a penis is a penis, not a cock, not a ding-dong, or a dick."

Emma glanced back over to Killian with a smirk, ready to make a quick joke about _dicks_, but she noticed that he was slumped over in his chair again. Gone was the smiling, sincere guy she just had been talking to. Now, he was quiet and sullen, his worn Pirates hat pulled down low, his pen was poised over his notebook. He looked supremely uncomfortable, like he would rather be anywhere else in the universe.

_Curiouser and curiouser_, Emma thought before she reluctantly shoved all thoughts of him aside to keep up with Professor Mills' lecture.

* * *

**A/N:** For all those interested: **The Trident** is a real bookstore - visit their website! If I lived in Boston, I would so be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Wow - again thank you for all your amazing response to this story! I know that I posted this chapter on Friday on Tumblr, but my internet died before I could get it up over here.

Reviews make my day - thank you for everyone who has left me one!

* * *

**Chapter Four - Basic Sexual Attraction**

Once class was concluded, Killian said goodbye to Emma before properly panicking in the bright autumn sun. It took him about ten minutes of anxious pacing outside the Engineering building before he realized he needed some outside counseling on this entire matter. Mind made up, he quickly sent Liam a text to ask for his thoughts on the situation.

**_[Liam] Way to go brother. I'd say keep it casual, if you are "just friends." _**Liam had sent him a message back almost instantly. **_However, I expect a phone call this weekend with all the sordid details, aye?_**

**_Yeah, yeah fine._** Killian replied back with a small smirk at the screen.

It took a few quick texts with Emma to arrange the remainder of their plan for Friday. Meet at Granny's, pick up Chinese from Mr. Yoo's, then watch movies at his apartment and hang out.

Two nights later, Killian met Emma at the end of her shift at Granny's to meet for dinner.

Ruby was there to wave them off in her little yellow Volkswagen bug, smiling brightly the whole time. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she yelled as Emma pulled the car from the parking lot. Emma shook her head in exasperation at her best friend's antics, while Killian couldn't help but happily grin back at her.

Finally, Killian escorted Emma to the front door of his apartment, juggling bottles of soda and water in his hands. After a moment of struggle, he was able to open the front door with a flourish. "Welcome to my humble home."

Emma carried their Chinese takeout into the apartment behind him, looking over the layout and mentally appreciating the cleanliness for two guys. As she walked around the kitchen, she kept thinking back to Killian's paper from the first day and that zero. Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, the question had been bothering her since their study session on Tuesday was at the tip of her tongue. She just had to ask him. "Killian, I don't mean to be pushy, or super rude. But, I just happened to peek at your pre-test Monday... and then when we were studying Tuesday, it was this general impression I got… are you a virgin?"

He spun to look at her, knocking the water on the floor, surprise written all over his handsome face before it dropped sadly.

"I didn't think it was so completely obvious, lass," he muttered.

"No way. I just don't believe it! You're so ….." Emma dropped the bags of take-out chinese on his countertop as she scrambled down to her knees to help him grab the errant water bottles. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. Trust me, I am not judging you… I just was curious."

He sighed, sitting back on his heels, absent mindedly scratching the back of his neck, as his cheeks flamed red. "Aye, I am," he forced his eyes to meet hers. "Does this mean I'm eating alone tonight?"

Emma snorted and slapped at his arm. "Jones! Of course not! What type of person do you think I am?"

Killian sighed, the tension visibly leaving his body. "I just thought, you wouldn't want anything to do with this inexperienced prat. I mean, what good am I as a study buddy if I don't know anything about sex?" He stood up, offering his hand to hers, helping her up off the kitchen floor.

She gratefully took his hand to pull herself up, shaking her head. "Sometimes, maybe it's better to wait, than to have an embarrassing list of idiots in your sexual history."

He raised an eyebrow at her, curiosity evident on his face. "It's only fair, love. What's your number then?"

"Five," she took a deep breath as she grabbed her container of take-out food and headed off towards the worn couch in the living room. "The last one messed me up pretty badly… but that is a story for another time." Emma looked a little surprised as she sat down, "I don't know what it is about you, Jones. I don't usually share that with just anyone."

Killian grinned as he stretched out on the floor across from her, long legs splaying outward, his worn Pirates hat turned backwards. "It's just my honest face, Swan."

She couldn't help smiling back at him before her stomach growled loudly. A long silent minute ticked by as they started to eat. "So… How?!" she tried to wipe the look of amazement off her face, thinking back to that number - zero. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry... is it a religious thing?" Emma apologized, wondering if she had overstepped a boundary.

"It was… at first, I suppose," he looked up to meet her gaze as he grabbed and took a long swig of water. "Let me just tell you the whole story?"

Emma nodded, tucking her legs underneath her on the worn couch.

Killian took a deep breath to tell his story. "Technically, it wasn't my choice, but my girlfriend's. I met Milah when I was sixteen, when Liam and I were still living in London. We were madly in love, planned on getting married when we turned eighteen. Milah, like her entire family, was a devout Catholic. She made it clear that she wanted to wait until we were married to…" A blush stole over his cheeks, "...uh.. do the deed." He shrugged his shoulders, eyes trained on the floor. "I loved her, so I didn't mind waiting a few years. I mean, we did some other things, but nothing… major, I suppose."

Emma's face fell as she quickly put the pieces of the tragic story together, clasping one hand over her mouth sadly.

"It was late one night, I was driving us home from a play in the city. Some bloody fool ran a red light… and…" he looked up at Emma, a sad, small smile gracing his lips. "She died on impact. I was in the hospital for a few months, recovering from some badly broken bones and torn ligaments. My doctor told me that I almost lost my left hand, the injury was so severe," he held up his left arm for her to see the jagged scar that encircled his wrist and traveled up his forearm.

Emma stretched her body across the low coffee table, her hand reaching out for his. She took his hand silently, thumb rubbing his knuckles with concern. "I'm sorry, Killian," she told him.

Killian exhaled shakily as he looked up over to Emma. "It took me a few more months to finish my physical therapy and I guess for a good long while, I wasn't interested in much of anything, let alone getting laid." He abruptly clambered to his feet, seeming eager to stop the current flow of the conversation, "I need a beer. You want one?"

"Sure," she felt upset for the man pacing up to his kitchen, he seemed too nice to go through such tragic events at a young age. Losing his first love to a violent car accident, then the additional bonus months of recovery in the hospital for almost losing your hand?

He returned moments later, two Guinnesses in his hands. "Guinness okay? It's a British thing, the dark lagers. I keep 'em warm, but Dave always has me put a few in the fridge for him." He opened his and immediately took a long pull, silence settling throughout the small living room.

"Thank you," Emma gratefully accepted the cold beer from Killian as she watched his shoulders hunch over his food. They were still separated by the table, Killian on the floor and Emma on the couch. The conversation had turned a bit dark for first time friends hanging out. She stood up to stretch her legs for a brief moment as her eyes fell on an extensive library of DVD's. "How about we watch a movie with dinner?"

He looked up at her, grateful for the distraction. "Aye, that sounds good. Pick whatever you'd like, Swan."

Emma knelt over to examine the DVDs carefully, making sure to find something upbeat. "Oooh! How about '21 Jump Street', Killian?" she asked, shaking the DVD at him.

"Perfect."

Emma and Killian laughed vigorously at the movie, their voices echoing through his small apartment. About halfway through the movie Killian abandoned his uncomfortable position from the floor and sat down next to Emma on the beaten old couch. The coffee table had gained a fair amount of empty beer bottles scattered amongst the food containers. Killian pointed a chopstick at the screen. "I know how that bloke feels. Rubbish with the opposite sex."

Emma couldn't help but scoff at him, movie temporarily forgotten as she turned her attention to him. "Seriously? Nothing? You're just so good looking..."

Killian raised an eyebrow slightly as Emma could feel her cheeks burn, not meaning to blurt that out. "Thanks for the vote of confidence love, but still nothing."

"So… any hand action?" She gestured high at her chest and low at her legs.

"This fascinating for you?" Killian looked at Emma evenly, taking a slow swig of his beer.

"Humor me. I may have been thinking this over, just a bit."

He huffed. "Yes to above the waist," he mimed boob grabbing with a wink, as Emma shook her head at him, "but, no to anything else.

"Clothes on or off?"

"Saucy once you've had a few beers, eh, Swan?"

Emma tipped her beer in his direction cheekily, "Stop avoiding, Jones."

"No," Killian grumbled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you seen a woman naked?"

Killian's cheeks flamed crimson. "Damn it, woman. No, okay?"

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Wait, you must have at least watched porn before?"

He bristled as he turned back to the movie. "Of course I have."

Emma's shoulders shrugged casually as she smiled at him. "Then you've seen naked women before, Killian."

He waved a chopstick around in the air, shaking his head. "I don't think so, not in person at least. Porn is just a fantasy land. I mean, do you expect to have sex with every mailman, doorman, or poolman that comes to your door? Think back to the last delivery man you saw… was he gorgeous or just a regular bloke?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. She did appreciate his very unique views on porn. Killian Jones was just one surprise after another.

"Those women and those movies are hardly what I'd consider to be real. I want to know what it's really all like. I don't want to say _anything_ in class, for fear of asking something everyone else knows. I'm just concerned that entire class is going to peg me as a virgin straight away."

Emma thoughtfully chewed her chow mein for a long moment, Killian could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "I wanna help."

Killian shrugged, "You are helping, Swan. Thanks for being a good study buddy. I mean, at least I don't have to hide how pathetic I am from you," He told her as he brought the beer bottle back up to his lips.

Emma shook her head. "No, no. I want to give you some… experience with sex," she said, looking over at him.

_(What?!) _

He choked on his large sip of his beer. "What?!" he sputtered, wiping the fizzy substance off his coffee table with a napkin.

"Let me help you," her green eyes went wide with excitement. "Let me _teach you_, Killian."

Killian felt light-headed, the blood rushing to his cock as he tried to process what Emma was telling him. "Teach me…" he gestured uselessly towards his lap with his hands.

"I'm just going to lay it all on the line. I like you Killian. Yes... _like you_, like you. As in, I want to do many, many things to you. I could care less if you're a virgin," she huffed as her grin widened.

Killian felt his cheeks burn red at the embarrassing word, _virgin_. "Swan…" he protested.

Emma raised a finger, quickly silencing him. "No, it's not in any way shape or form pity sex." She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing. "My only rule? No emotions. I don't do emotions. _Feelings_ fuck everything up, I hate to say."

His mouth snapped closed, he could hardly believe what she was saying. It was something straight out of the badly made porn he watched once on late night cable. Her eyes had blazed intensely at the no emotions part, however. _Something in her last relationship must have been ugly_, he mused. He then thought back to Milah for a brief moment, at the devastation of losing her.

"Yeah, no emotions sounds good to me," he stabbed his chicken thoughtfully. "How do we start? You want to create a chart? Print a study guide?" he asked sassily, as if he still couldn't believe what she was offering to him.

Emma surged across the couch, capturing his lips under her own. "Like this." She kissed him like she had been wanting to kiss him all night.

Emma moaned a little as she finally curled her fingers through the ends of his hair, her lips pressing insistently against Killian's. He seemed frozen in place, stunned that this beautiful girl would would want him this way.

She pulled back to look at his shell-shocked face, breaking their kiss. "Killian?" Emma said carefully edging away from him on the small couch, giving him some space. Her hand traced down his shoulder as she looked at him, his mouth slightly open, a red flush on his cheeks. He looked dazed as his tongue swiped against his lips. _(Truly, I never imagined my little brother could be so bloody daft.)_ Liam piped in as he processed what just happened.

Killian growled and yanked her back to him, flinging his chopsticks into the air behind him as he did. He leaned forward to recapture her lips, carefully slanting his mouth across hers again. Emma's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of him surrounding her, as he raised a hand to slide through her hair. She couldn't help but scoot her body closer as she carefully bit down on his lower lip, enjoying the light gasp that left his mouth as she did so.

Emma curled her hands into his t-shirt, pulling him backward into the couch as they kissed. Killian happily pressed himself tighter against her, melding his body to hers, breaking off from her lips to trail his lips down her neck. "Mmm," she moaned, "You're a quick study, I like that."

"Aye," he breathed, latching his lips onto her neck, his hand tightening in her hair. "I can't help that you're so damn addicting, love." His free hand held her hip lightly, fingers carefully tracing the expanse of bare skin where her blouse had slipped upwards on her stomach.

Neither knew how much time had passed as they lost themselves in the kiss, completely wrapped up in their own world, when the door opened to the apartment and David walked in. David did a double-take, silently observing the extraordinary sight of Killian blissfully wrapped around a smaller blonde on their couch. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows when he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, with no reaction from the couple on the couch.

Finally, shaking his head, David cleared his throat and alerted them to his presence. "How ya' doing over there Killian?"

The sudden, unexpected sound of his roommate's voice caused Killian's blood to freeze as he reluctantly stopped kissing Emma. He scrambled backwards out of her arms, a scarlet flush settling on his cheeks as he did so. "Dave! Mate! Uh, how long have you been standing there?" He stood up from the couch, looking at his roommate awkwardly. Since he had little experience with interrupted make out sessions or make out sessions in general, so this was almost like getting caught by Emma's father.

David smirked, looking from Killian to Emma, who was busy adjusting her clothes and straightening her hair on the couch in an attempt to look more presentable. "Hi. I'm David Nolan, Killian's roommate," he said reaching out a hand to shake Emma's, who raised an eyebrow at his formality.

"Emma Swan. Killian and I have a class together this semester," Emma replied as she stood and smoothed down her shirt. "Nice to meet you, David, but I think I'd better get going."

Killian was trying not to glare daggers at his roommate as Emma walked past them to gather her belongings from their kitchen countertop. David could only smirk silently at his roommate as Killian hastily adjusted himself while Emma wasn't looking.

"Thanks for dinner Killian. I'll try and text you this weekend if I'm not too busy at Granny's," Emma told him at his front door.

"I'll walk you to your car, lass," Killian resigned himself to the conclusion of a most unexpected yet _very_ enjoyable evening. (_You're not bloody kidding, little brother._)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone that is enjoying this story! You are all awesome! Your feedback and reviews are the only payment I receive and it always encourages me to write more! Thanks to zengoalie and kliomuse for the beta!

Caution... this chapter might be one of the dirtier things I've written. Be warned.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sex and Technology**

Bright and early Saturday morning, Killian's cellphone rang waking him from a dead sleep. After Emma's hasty departure last night, Killian had lain awake in his bed for hours, staring at the ceiling running their kiss through his mind on never-ending repeat.

He raised his head from the mattress, noting sleepily that his iPad screen was lit up as well, requesting facetime from Liam Jones. Killian reached out to hit the accept button, if anything, to silence the screeching.

"Good morning little brother! Am I interrupting anything _interesting_?!" Liam's cheerful voice sing-songed as the video connection sprang to life. "God, you look like hell."

Killian groaned, wishing that Liam was not an ocean away so he could punch him. "Buggering fuck. It's early, you daft git." He could hear Liam's self-satisfied chuckle as he pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Killian looked at his brother through the magic of technology, noting that his brother looked impeccable as always.

"And you're stalling."

"No, you're not bloody interrupting. Do you think that Swan was just going to jump into the sack with me?" Killian snapped, one bleary eye glancing at the clock on his nightstand, the bright 7:30 mocking him.

"Your American bird's name is seriously Swan? I know things are peculiar over there in the States…"

"It's Emma, Emma Swan," Killian corrected, quickly interrupting Liam before he could go off on a tangent about strange girls from the United States and their odd names. It was something he did often, especially when you asked him about Eric marrying a girl from the States named Ariel.

Liam paused mid-rant, raising a hand to his chin, pondering the new information. "Well, that is a lovely name, little brother. Now tell me all about her." His blue eyes, a mirror image of Killian's, gleamed with the curiosity about the girl that managed to capture his brother's attention.

Killian launched into the tale of meeting his Human Sexuality study buddy, complete with a very thorough description of Emma's long legs, green eyes and curling blonde hair. "She's different than anyone I've ever met, I feel like I've known her my whole life," he mused. "Maybe it's mutual, she offered to teach me about sex last night when she figured out I was a virgin."

"Come again?" Liam's shocked expression from three thousand miles away was priceless. Killian had to resist the urge to take a screenshot of his face to use as later blackmail. "She offered to…"

"Aye, brother. She offered to teach me the ways of sex."

"Fuck me sideways, Killian. I don't know whether to fly over there and marry her for myself or congratulate you," Liam mused. "Not every girl puts that offer out there for lads such as yourself."

Killian thought back to the heavenly feeling of her body wrapped around his, her tongue insistent and demanding against his. The minutes pressed against each other on the couch were something that he wasn't likely to forget soon. "She's definitely something else," he murmured.

"Ugh. If you're making that moonpie face thinking about her, please stop," Liam interrupted his lovely reminiscence. "She's not there, right?"

Lifting the iPad high, Killian projected a view of his bedroom to Liam. "All by myself…" he sang lightly. "She left after Dave interrupted us on the couch," he grumbled lowly, planning his revenge for Dave the next time he brought Mary-Margaret over.

"Cockblocked by the flatmate!" Liam's cheer was so infectious that even Killian couldn't help but grin ruefully back at his big brother. "So, what's your plan to woo the fair young damsel?" Liam continued on once he was able to control his laughter somewhat.

"Woo?"

The groan of exasperation left Liam's lips as he threw his head backwards. "Listen, she's obviously attracted to you, you bloody git. Are you just looking for a roll in the hay or something more?"

Killian chewed on his lip for a moment. Was he looking for just a roll in the hay or was this all something more? "She's really amazing, Liam," was all he could settle on saything.

"Ah. You do fancy her. Which means, you gotta woo her."

"Let's not be too hasty, now! We've only just kissed! Plus, she has this no-emotions rule. It's just supposed to be light-hearted, screwing around," Killian told his brother quickly, not sure how he really felt about the details of his pact with Emma.

Liam looked at Killian thoughtfully for a beat, hand propping up his chin in deep thought. "You know… I'm not gotta say another word. I think you're doing just fine on your own, baby brother," Liam suddenly decided. "I'd rather not ruin this magical mojo you suddenly have going for you."

"Aye, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Go back to sleep, you tosser," Liam laughed one last time before ending their conversation with a click.

Killian stared at the facetime connection for a long moment after as the connection closed. He shook his head slightly, even being away for three years, seeing his brother's smiling face always made him miss London.

* * *

Saturday was always Emma's official catch up day. It was a rare gift from Granny to have an entire day off, but she always kept Emma off the schedule on Saturday and Ruby off on Sundays.

Since the semester had just started, her workload was on the lighter side, which gave her ample time to lay back on her bed and puzzle over the mystery of Killian Jones.

More specifically - his kiss.

She had kissed a fair share of guys to this point in time, even managing to find a few toads and trolls in the mix. However, she had never kissed a guy that could kiss like Killian.

Reverently.

Passionately.

Like the world was ending and you were his salvation.

For a guy that had "only kissed" his departed Milah, Emma was shocked that she could still close her eyes and feel his mouth moving against hers hours later. _Maybe it's a fantastic British thing_, she mused thoughtfully, fingertips feeling her lips carefully.

She reached for her phone, fingers flying over the keyboard.

**[Emma] Hey there. Whatcha up to? **Emma hesitantly sent him a text, wondering if he was busy.

**_[Killian] Nothing much, love. Just relaxing before work tonight. U_**

Emma smiled at the phone, pleased that he had responded so quickly to her text. At least, now she could apologize to him about running off. The sudden appearance of his roommate was a rude awakening to their cozy make out session.

**[Emma] Same. So… sorry I took off so quick last night.**

**_[Killian] It's ok. Dave has that effect on ppl._**

She thought back to Killian's red-faced reaction at getting caught by his roommate. Honestly, it was kind of cute that he was so embarrassed when David walked in. It's not like they were having sex, just a little kissing that wouldn't kill anyone, Emma mused thoughtfully. _Oh god, I wonder if he thinks I'm regretting the whole thing,_ she suddenly realized, thinking that Killian was very inexperienced with the opposite sex. He could be thinking any number of things.

**[Emma] It was fun tho ;) **She quickly added to the conversation, hoping it would confirm that she was still interested and the offer of "teaching" was definitely still on the table.

**_[Killian] Oh, I quite agree._**

**[Emma] As your study buddy, I feel like it shoulda been more educational.**

**_[Killian] No worries, I feel very educated by you._**

A sudden, wicked thought popped into Emma's brain. Before she knew it, her fingers flew over the keyboard, immediately pushing his boundaries.

**[Emma] Have you ever tried sexting?**

**_[Killian]... uhhhh…._**

**[Emma] I bet you that you can't sext me and use all the terms from our textbook. ;P**

**_[Killian] You know what Swan? I do love a challenge._**

Emma felt her heart speed up at his eager acceptance of her little sexting challenge. She rolled over to grab the textbook off her desk, quickly flipping through the pages to locate the anatomical diagrams.

**[Emma] Lets just continue where we left off from last night. **She laid back on the bed, wondering where Killian would take this.

**_[Killian] You mean, when I'm slowly sliding my hand up your bare torso?_**

Emma swallowed hard, gently squeezing her thighs together as his words filled the screen. She could even hear his British accent in her mind. They haven't even started and he already had her riled up.

**[Emma] That would be a good place, Jones. I liked feeling your body against mine.**

**_[Killian] I quite agree._**

**[Emma] ;) I aim to please, but what else happens?**

**_[Killian] Ah, so... my hands finally reaches your delectable breast. They feel so perfect, as I gently run my fingertips along the underside. I want to lower my lips down to them to worship you properly._**

**[Emma] Oh god. **Emma could feel herself growing wet with his descriptive vocabulary. Not many twenty-somethings spoke like Killian Jones and she found that she loved it.

**_[Killian] My fingers can't help but follow the curve up to trace your areola. Mmm, so perfect and ready for me._**

Emma jumped from her position on the bed to sprint to her door, locking it with a loud click. Even if she was home alone at the moment, she needed the safety-net of her locked door. His words were so effective that she knew deep down there was only one way this was going to end and the last thing she needed was Ruby walking in on her. She quickly wiggled out of her black yoga bottoms and tossed off her tank top, leaving her clad in her bra and panties.

**[Emma] You know, I'm doing everything that you're describing. I can almost feel your hands on me.** Emma couldn't help it, his words were just too much. Her hand had tugged down her bra of its own volition, greedily circling and caressing her nipple, pretending it was his rough fingers instead.

Suddenly, there was a long pause in the texts, those three dots of contemplation just sitting on her screen. Emma chewed on her lip nervously, maybe she had crossed a line when suddenly her phone vibrated.

**_[Killian] Good lord woman. _**

**_[Killian] and sorry, I had to uh, batten down the hatches so to speak to make sure I wasn't rudely interrupted again by a nosy roommate. _**

**_[Killian] What else are you doing?_**

**[Emma] Well, as your hands are going up my shirt… my hands are slowly sliding down your back. They reach the edge of your waistband and then circle around to the front. Your hips push back slightly to give me room to slip inside your pants. **Emma bit her lip, rereading her words quickly before pressing send with her thumb.

**_[Killian] Yeah? God, you are killing me Swan._**

**[Emma] Oh yeah. I've been simply aching to get my hands on your penis all evening. Mmmm I love how you're throbbing. (Remember the anatomical terms, buddy. ;) )**

Emma took a deep breath, grinning stupidly at her phone at her last text. Her other hand drifted down her stomach and slipped under the band of her panties. She easily slipped inside her folds, shaking her head a little when she realized that she was soaking wet.

**[Emma] Touch yourself for me, Killian.**

**_[Killian] Love, I can't stop touching myself because of you._**

Emma groaned and buried her face into the pillow. _How could this man be a virgin?_ She wanted to lock him up in her room and have sex with him forever. Then, maybe take a quick lap around Boston University to gloat before coming back to start round two.

**_[Killian] As much as it pains me, my hands leave your breasts as I slide further down your body. I rip off your jeans and panties, leaving you bare before me._**

**[Emma] Yeah? **Emma discovered it was quite difficult to text with one hand eagerly stuffed down her panties, but was willing to make sacrifices. She moaned lightly as her fingertips brushed against her clit.

**_[Killian] Uh… my fingers slip down to your..._**

**_[Killian] You know, Swan. Anatomical terms are decidedly less sexy._**

She chuckled lightly, too eager to read his dirty words than care about the challenge she laid out.

**[Emma] Then just tell me what you want to do.**

**_[Killian] You mean, how I want to slide my aching cock inside of you?_**

Her mouth dropped slightly open as the words appeared on her screen. Who knew that a little sexting could bring out this bold Killian Jones?

**[Emma] Who's the saucy one now? Tell me what you're doing.** She wrote back to him, feeling giddy and breathless as she dipped a finger inside her body.

**_[Killian] I have my hand wrapped around me, wishing it was you. What are you doing?_**

She bit back the moan that threatened to tumble from her lips as she sluggishly forced her fingers to type out the words, her fantasy of Killian in her room starting to run away from her.

**[Emma] I have one finger buried inside of me, my thumb is brushing against my clit. Mmmm, I can hear your voice whispering in my ear. **

Her hands swiftly returned to her body after pressing send, imagining the rough tips of his fingers pushing into her.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, enjoying the heady sensations running through her body. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing insistently in her hand. Blinking through her haze of lust, she looked down at the screen and grinned as she swiped across to answer the call. "Hi there."

"Thought you'd like to hear the real thing," his deep voice murmured softly.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, his sinful tone making her thighs clench involuntarily. She was so far gone that she couldn't help but slip another finger deep inside herself at the sound of his words.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here, Swan. I just wanna hear you," he continued, his voice a low throaty whisper.

Emma moaned quietly into the phone, eyes closing again. His harsh breathing on the other end confirmed that he was just as far gone as she was. Maybe it had been a long while, maybe it was just him, but she was about to tumble over the edge.

A few moments of frantic rustling amidst the silence passed before Emma spoke up again. "Killian," she whispered, phone tucked tightly against her ear as her other hand circled her breast. "Killian, are you close?"

"Mmmm," he groaned, "sooo close, love. I wish it was your hand around me."

"Next time," Emma promised with a gasp, her stomach clenching with his lustful words. "Oh my god, next time, I swear."

"Yes, oh yes..." he panted.

Her fingertips circled against herself, sliding against her wetness as she could feel the deep pull of her orgasm start, her walls fluttering against her fingers. Her body arched slightly, fingers frantically pushing the sensations further. "Yes," she moaned. "I'm coming." Somewhere through the haze of her orgasm, Emma heard Killian say her name forcefully as he came as well.

After a few minutes of soft panting, trying to regain her senses after an excellent orgasm, Emma chuckled slightly. She could hear Killian's heavy breathing on the other end of the line. "Are you okay over there?"

"Mmmm," was his content, almost lazy reply. "You're going to be the death of me, Swan."

She couldn't help but laugh. "At least it will be a happy death, right?"

"Gods, yes," he told her. "Uh, well… as much as I don't want to get off the phone with you…" Killian began hesitantly, his words almost tripping over the other.

_Oh!_ Emma realized, _he was probably a sticky mess._ "Yeah, you probably need to clean up over there. I better jump into the shower before Ruby gets home."

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah and uh, Killian?" Emma was suddenly surprised as she was overcome with the feeling of not wanting this conversation to end. _Get a grip_, she told herself firmly, _you can't stay on the phone all night. _

"Yes, Swan?" Killian's soft voice replied.

"If you get bored, you can always text me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm still blown away by all the love for this story. Every single note, squee, reblog, or ask thrown my way warms my heart and makes my dirty smutty muse come up with new ideas. ;) Thanks to zengoalie, kliomuse and doddplaza for their help and encouragement! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! I love you guys, especially my "regulars" that always drop me a note of encouragement! :D

* * *

**Chapter Six - Practice Makes Perfect**

"I had a feeling that I would find you here!" Emma Swan's voice called out in the stacks, startling Killian.

It had been an extremely long shift at the Trident today, Eric had received a large shipment of new books that all needed to be barcoded, added to their system, then properly shelved. His shoulders ached slightly from carrying the large tomes all around the shop.

However, Killian couldn't help but smile back at the girl that was turning his life upside down. He could still hear her breathy moans and gasps as she came over the phone, it was almost on a never-ending loop in his mind. He hadn't really spoken to Emma since their texting adventure Saturday night, since their Monday class was canceled for the Labor Day holiday weekend. "It's good to see you too, Swan," he said, smiling down at her.

"When is your shift over?" Emma playfully shuffled her weight from side to side, awaiting his answer.

Killian glanced down at the black watch on his wrist and mentally groaned. "I'm off at 8pm tonight. Still another two long hours."

Emma chewed her lip thoughtfully. "There's a restaurant upstairs, right?"

"Yeah, open until midnight. I'm lucky I don't have to close tonight. Eric's actually giving me a break, the slave-driver," Killian added with a small grin.

"So, I'll go up there and grab a bite to eat while I study and wait for you," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Sound like a plan? I'll leave Professor Mills' work for when you get there."

"Brilliant. If you've never eaten here before, I'd recommend the Lemon Ricotta french toast if you like breakfast for dinner. People rave about it," Killian told her, thinking through their menu. "Some of the waiters are a bit slow, just tell them Killian sent you and hopefully they will be on top of it. But if you get Walter... Well, I'm sorry, love. I did nickname him 'Sleepy' after all."

Emma covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Should I be on the lookout for Grumpy?"

"Only if you want a beer. He tends the bar," Killian told her with a wink.

* * *

At 7:30, Killian collapsed in a chair across from Emma. "Kill me now, lass," he moaned as he let his head fall to the table with a loud thunk, dropping his backpack to the floor next to him. He laid on the table motionless for a moment, clearly enjoying the rest. "I'm done for the night, I don't care what time it is."

"Aw. Hard day at work, _honey_?" Emma teased him with a laugh, as she continued to highlight pages in her criminal justice textbook.

"Just never-ending hours of shuffling books from one end of this bloody place to the other," Killian told her, his voice muffled from its current place on the table. "Remind me why I work here?"

"Because your big brother is best friends with the owner." A tall man unexpectedly stepped up to their little table with a wide grin on his handsome face. He pushed his messy brown hair to the side before sticking out his hand to Emma. "Hi. I'm Eric, the owner of the Trident and family friend of this lazy bastard here."

"Bugger off," Killian muttered, pulling a face at Eric as he lifted his head from the table.

"That should be bugger off, _boss_," Eric corrected him smoothly.

Emma laughed at the two men and happily stuck her hand out to shake Eric's. A part of her yearned for the relationship between Killian, his brother and their friends. Other than Ruby and Granny, she had been on her own. It was lonely, but she was used to it.

Eric looked over to Emma's empty plates before he cleared them from the table. "Did you enjoy the food?"

"I think I'm never going to leave. I had the Lemon Ricotta french toast and it was delicious! Killian gave me an excellent recommendation on what to order," she gushed, thinking back to the amazing french toast that she had practically inhaled an hour ago.

Eric beamed. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much! I'll have to tell my wife, Ariel. That dish was her creation."

A loud bang, followed by the shattering of glass interrupted their conversation.

"Damn it, I bet that was Sleepy again," Eric muttered, looking over his shoulder at the kitchen. "Killian, you done for the day?"

"Aye, mate. I'm not bailing you out of ol'Sleepy's mishap yet again," Killian peered around the corner, where a man who could only be the infamous Sleepy was sheepishly sweeping up the mess. Another short man with a dark beard was yelling at him as he worked, arms gesturing to the mess and then outward to the customers.

Emma bit down on her lip to hide her smile. _And there's Grumpy. _She thought.

"It was lovely to meet you Emma," Eric waved good-bye as he jogged over to the escalating situation behind the bar.

Killian shook his head, pulling out his engineering textbook. "Never a dull moment at the Trident, that's for sure."

They quickly fell into their studying, covering the table with assorted notebooks, pens, highlighters and Emma's laptop. Emma's fingers clicked away quietly at the keys as she wrote her first paper for her criminal justice class. Occasionally, she asked him for ideas on her paper, while he regaled her with various mishaps from his engineering program.

After an hour or so, Killian took a quick break as he wandered back to the bar and bought them two beers. Emma beamed up at him, thankful for the drink as they switched over from their other various subjects to Professor Mills and her Human Sexuality course.

This week, the focus was "Female Sexual Anatomy and Physiology." Emma ran her finger down the list of terms covered: fallopian tubes, egg, vulva, labia majora, labia minora, etc. She knew a fair amount about female anatomy. Thanks to when she had her first period at the orphanage with no one to confide in, it was up to her to figure out the details beyond what she was taught in school. Even all these years later, it was still a little eye-opening - the technicality of how everything in the human body worked together. As she read, she couldn't help herself as she slyly glanced up at Killian, who was hunched over his own textbook, solemnly reading the information like he was reading a sacred text.

It made her pause and think for a long moment before reaching over to grab the companion text and flipping through the pages. After awhile, she found what she was looking for. It took her about fifteen minutes, but she read the entire section, highlighting the important information.

Finally, Emma leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. Killian noticed her pensive stare almost immediately.

"You know, love. I've come to learn that you are most certainly trying to kill me when you have that look upon your face," Killian commented casually, flipping through his textbook.

"Well, I've been reading the companion textbook…"

"And?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, lips twisting upward in a sly grin. "What do you think is the number one concern for guys when having sex for the first time?"

He looked at her searchingly for a long moment as his mind tumbled through random thoughts. If he was being truthful with himself, he had a million and one concerns… but the first?

And then it hit him. Professor Mills had spoken about it last week during class.

_Professor Mills stood at the podium, gesturing to a large graphic. "You see class, one in three men have issues with premature ejaculation. Sometimes, the issue revolves around anxiety and guilt. The male in question has felt rushed to orgasm, leading to this condition to further __worsen__as he enters in to relationships."_

_She looked around to the smirking class and cooly raised an eyebrow in return, hands lightly gripping the sides of her podium. "I'd also like to remind everyone in this room, that the national average for what we call 'thrusting intercourse' is only three minutes. There are many ways to please a sexual partner, yet most, solely concentrate on intercourse to bring their partners to climax. This might not be the only possible course."_

_Killian peeked over his shoulder discreetly, noticing that a lot of the formerly smirking men were no longer laughing. _

"Are you talking about premature ejaculation, Swan?" Killian attempted to answer quietly, as he could feel the sweat starting to collect on his palms.

"The book was mentioning a technique that I thought we could practice." Emma replied sweetly. "However, I don't think it would be appropriate to try it out here."

"Oh yeah?" Killian replied back, noticing the mischief lurking in Emma's green eyes.

She grinned, clearly pleased with her plan. "Ruby's staying over at her boyfriend's apartment tonight," Emma winked as she pushed back her chair and stood up. "Let's go back to my place and practice."

* * *

Bloody hell.

_Maybe she is trying to kill you with sex, mate._

Killian tried to slow his racing thoughts as Emma happily pulled him inside her small apartment, her hand firmly wrapped around his. She tossed her backpack off into the corner of the living room and kicked off her shoes before turning to face him.

Rubbing her small hands together with anticipation, she looked him over from head to toe. "Maybe this is the psych major talking, but I read about this and I just had to try it."

"Uh, love. I'm not ready for the whips and chains, yet," Killian joked, his hand nervously scratching at his head.

Emma laughed as she shook her head at him. "I wouldn't scare you off with that!" She stepped into his personal space, slowly running her hands up his chest, leaning forward to gently kiss him on the lips. "It's a technique used to help people… ah… learn their limits, is the best way to describe it. Since you've never had an orgasm with someone before, I thought this might help you. "

He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms to settle at her waist. Her body naturally curled up against his, perfectly fitting against him. His mind was racing at the possibilities of what Emma had in store for him.

_Ah, ah… perfection? I thought this was no emotions, little brother._

Killian internally growled at his inner Liam, before he bent his head to kiss Emma thoroughly, sweeping his tongue against hers. "Tell me all about your nefarious schemes, Swan," he whispered against her lips. "I am your most willing student."

Her blinding smile only made him ache for her more. "So, think of your arousal level on a scale of one to ten. One being unaroused, like... staring at really old ladies in trashy lingerie. Ten would be reserved for when you're coming," she explained.

He shuddered a little at the thought of scantily-clad old women before nodding his understanding. "This… make sense."

Emma looped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together, feeling the heavy press of his erection against her stomach. "And on that scale, where are you right now?"

With a heavy exhale, Killian thought it over. "Maybe a three? Four? It's a little tough because I don't have a point of reference, here, love. At least, not with someone else… ah… helping me out."

Emma's grin only grew wider. "That's exactly what the textbook said. Our goal tonight, is to keep you at a six or a seven for as long as possible."

He couldn't help it, his eyes widened at her words. "Um, tonight? I didn't bring any protection or…" he sputtered, feeling his anxiety creep over his words.

She quickly bounced up on the balls of her feet to kiss him again. "Killian. I know, it's too soon to go all the way. I have other activities in mind that could help in this situation," she gently traced her hand down his zipper before pressing her lips to his.

_Daft moron, just follow her lead!_

Killian was content to lose himself in her kiss, remembering how she liked when he tugged on her bottom lip between his teeth and enjoying the low moan she made when he did so.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes, Killian quickly learning from Emma's nimble ministrations. Finally, Emma reached down and grabbed him by his belt, dragging him down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Emma waved her hand at her bedroom as they entered. "This is my room."

Killian looked around, taking in the pictures of her and Ruby collected on one wall. However, other than those pictures, her room was on the sparse side. He opened his mouth to ask her a few questions, but she saw his eyes flickering around the room beat him to the punch.

"Do you really want to talk about my lack of family stuff right now?" she asked, closing the distance between their bodies. "It's a stupidly sad story, a total mood killer if there ever was one, and I can tell you later, if you really care that much."

He looked into her eyes, noting the hurt that was lurking just below the surface. He was surprised to see the vulnerability. "Of course I care, Emma," he told her, because it was true.

She smiled wistfully as she raised up on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you. You're sweet." Her hands skimmed against the hard planes of his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles underneath her fingertips. She tugged his worn INXS shirt, pulling it up over his head, then moved on to the buttons of his pants.

Killian could feel the tremor of anticipation ripple through his body as her hands popped open the top button of his jeans, unzipped the zipper and pulled them down. He felt oddly exposed, standing in his black boxer briefs next to a fully dressed Emma. He trailed his lips down her neck, kissing the bare flesh. "I feel a bit exposed here Swan," he murmured softly.

Emma quickly pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her lacy blue bra and shorts. "Better?" she whispered, her hands returning to his chest. "Now you won't be the only one."

_Gods, she's simply gorgeous,_ Killian thought as his eyes raked over her form, forgetting his nervousness as he appreciated her body.

She beamed up at him, eyes twinkling. "Now the real fun begins." Before Killian could react, she had slipped around behind him, supporting his weight by standing behind him, sliding her hands over his back and chest before moving down to graze over his throbbing erection. "Number?"

Killian blinked in a daze, all coherent thought flying out the window once she started exploring his cock. "What?"

"Number, Jones. Remember what we're practicing?" Emma reminded him, giving him a slight squeeze through the material of his boxers.

"Oh, oh bloody fucking hell that feels good. Six!" he panted as she slipped her hands into his boxers, greedily wrapping her hand around him. His body jolted in surprise at the sensation of someone else touching his cock for the first time.

She gave him a few experimental pumps, fingers carefully swirling the pre-cum around the tip. "Seven!" He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he gave himself over to the sensation.

_No wonder people love this_._Why had he avoided this for so long after Milah?_ He thought hazily, her hand spurring him to new sensations of pleasure.

"Now?" She sped up her hand, her other hand grasping his hip tight enough to bruise. Maybe she was enjoying this "teaching" as much as he was.

Killian noted her voice was a little breathier than usual as she tightened her grip on him and twisted her hand slightly as she moved up and down. "Eight," the words fell from his lips in a moan. Then, her lovely hands suddenly disappeared from around his aching erection. "Swan," he pouted, "where did you go love?" His eyes opened slightly, glancing over his shoulder.

"The goal is for you to last as long as possible, Jones," she told him, arms still wrapped around him. However, they were now slowly tracing the contours of his chest, bringing him down slightly from the deliciousness of her stroking him.

He sighed, her hands were drawing patterns over his stomach, her cheek pressed against his bare back. He could feel himself move back down from the bliss of an _eight_ to the pleasant hum of a five or six. "Maybe you should go into education as well, Swan. You are a most excellent teacher."

Emma giggled slightly, "Like I need a third major, Jones. Maybe you just inspire me." She paused, "I want to..." He could feel her reluctance to tell him more.

"Love, we're half naked and you have your hands in my pants. The time to be hesitant is clearly past. What did you want to ask me?" Killian couldn't help but ask quietly, wondering what her devious mind was up to.

"Show me how you touch yourself," she breathed lightly against him, her breath coming in small puffs against his back.

The request instantly made him mutter, "Bloody hell, Swan… Seven." He closed his eyes and attempted to control his raging hormones as he took a deep breath.

_Think of naked old birds playing tennis. Or maybe dead animals! Anything! Get control of yourself for fucks sake! _Liam suddenly urged.

He took a few more shallow breaths before his hand reached up to grasp hers, pulling her around to his side. "Here," he muttered. He held her hand tightly for a long moment, looking deeply into her eyes, then licked a long stripe down the center of her palm. Killian couldn't help but notice how her eyes dilated with desire, before pulling her hand back into his boxers. She wrapped her hand around him again, Killian covering her small hand with his large one. He guided her hand up and down his shaft, slowly, torturously, because if he moved any faster… it would all be over.

"This is hot, Jones" she whispered, cautiously giving him an extra squeeze. "Number?"

"Eight… Nine," he moaned, hips eagerly starting to thrust into their combined hands.

Again, Emma slowed down the pace, keeping their hands at his base while Killian sucked in a few harsh breaths. He thought his knees would buckle under the intense pleasure, so he tried to concentrate on keeping himself upright while Emma paused her very thorough movements. Even with her hand frozen at the base of his cock, his excitement was simply refusing to die down.

"Emma, oh gods, love. I'm sorry. I don't know if I can hold back much longer," he panted, trying desperately to keep his hips still. "Please, _please_ move for me."

She gave him a quick squeeze and started to renew their combined efforts with vigor. "It's okay Killian, I want to see you come," she rubbed her body against his, pressing light kisses to his back.

"Holy buggering fuck. Nine…." Killian moaned with his head thrown back, trying to keep control as long as possible, but he knew it was too late as he felt the tightening deep in his loins. Her hand felt simply too wonderful wrapped around him, his pleasure was spiraling out of control. "Ten!" he all but shouted in a hoarse voice, Emma's rapid pumps against his cock merely too good for him to last any longer.

She kept her hand wrapped around him tightly, coaxing him through his orgasm, not recoiling as his release ended up all over their entwined hands, smearing over his cock as he slowly came down from a dizzying high.

"Not too bad there, Jones," she told him with a grin as she removed her hand from his boxers. Emma moved around to the front, kissing him softly. "The bathroom is right outside my room," she said, "I'll go and wash up in the kitchen. Meet me in the living room in ten minutes? I'll throw on a movie."

Killian reluctantly opened his eyes, swaying on his feet a little from the force of his orgasm. "Sounds perfect, Swan." He bent down to gather his clothes and made his way towards her small bathroom outside her bedroom.

It didn't take him too long to clean up, removing his boxer-briefs, washing his hands and taking a long look at himself in the mirror. He looked completely wrecked from the force of the hand job she had just given him, but it couldn't stop the grin that stole over his face as he thought of her waiting out there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I'm still blown away by all your thoughtful comments and feedback to this crazy fic of mine! Thank you to everyone who took time out and wrote a review. Sometimes I can't get to replying to all of them, but know that each one of them warms my heart AND makes my smutty muse write so much faster.

* * *

After the rather spectacular conclusion of her experiment, Emma had quickly retreated to the living room while Killian used her bathroom. She didn't realize that teaching Killian would lead to all these intense feelings stirring. Feelings she had happily stayed away from since she walked away from Neal a year ago. Feelings that she didn't want to deal with. Feelings that she herself had said were not part of their "teaching" agreement.

_Damn you, Neal. _Emma cursed internally. It wasn't the first time she had realized the deep emotional scars Neal had left on her.

The pull of her own needs warred with the sudden panic that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't deny she was more than turned on after helping Killian to his first assisted orgasm, but at the same time, all her inner alarms were screeching, telling her to back off, run away, that she was getting in too deep. So, she settled in and wrapped herself in her blanket, clicking on the tv while she waited for Killian to return from the bathroom. _They were only friends, nothing more, nothing less, and __kicking him out the door after__he cleaned up was decidedly not friendly,_ she told herself forcefully.

"Swan?" she heard him call out, doors opening and closing as he searched for her.

"The living room!" she shouted back.

He walked back into the living room, a puzzled expression on his face. "I may be new to all of this, but I was under the impression that there should be some sort of reciprocation on my part?" he asked, eyebrow quirking up as he took in her huddled position on the couch. "It's bad form to leave a lady unsatisfied…. Are you okay there, Swan?"

Emma looked at his slightly rumpled appearance, his blue eyes wide and concerned for her. Again, she felt the familiar tugs on her heart that she had been trying to stamp down. He really did care about her, which was amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

"I'm okay right now," she assured him, "but next time, you owe me Jones." She smiled, knowing that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

His eyes remained unconvinced by her words alone, looking over her defensive form. "I'm not sure of the protocol on this particular lesson, but if I can't do anything further… You may not realize it Swan, but I was a champion snuggler back home, so budge over," he told her with a small smile.

"You don't have to stay, you know," Emma muttered, pulling the blanket a little tighter around her, waiting for him to bail.

_They all leave sooner or later._

"Do you want me to leave?"

Emma searched her feelings. Despite her rising panic associated with her breaking her own 'No Emotions' rule, she found that she didn't want to be alone. "No."

"Then, I'm not going anywhere. Do you watch the Daily Show, Kimmel or Fallon, Swan?" Killian asked her simply and dropped unceremoniously to the couch. He tugged some of the blanket away from Emma to cover his lap with a small grin. "It's also bad form to hog the blankets Swan," he winked at her as he tossed his arm across the back of the couch, propped his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed into the cushions.

His easy attitude made the ache around her heart lessen a bit. "Sure, make yourself at home here, Jones," she couldn't help but tease him.

"It has been a most tiring, yet quite educational day," he replied, his eyes looking down at her, still obviously concerned about her sudden turn of emotion.

Emma snorted from her place on the couch.

"After all you've taught me, the least I can do is allow you to use me as a pillow. C'mere," he motioned to scoot closer with his head.

She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, clearly torn.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah, another non-believer of the infamous Jones cuddling skill set. Shall I call my brother and confirm?" He dug through the pockets of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone, waggling it goofily.

"Uh, isn't London at least five hours ahead of us? It's almost midnight here!" Emma pointed out, laughing at Killian's devious smile.

"Oh, I owe that righteous bastard a wake up call," Killian grinned as he pulled up Liam's number and pressed it with his thumb. As the phone rang, he quickly put the call on speaker phone.

"You'd better be dead or in jail. That's the only acceptable reason why you should be calling this fucking early," Liam's gruff, tired voice rang out as he answered the phone. Emma stuffed her hand into her mouth to stop the laugh that bubbled up inside of her.

"Ah, good morning to you too, my brother!" Killian greeted Liam, grinning ear to ear. Emma marveled at the way his face lit up when talking to Liam. He was almost glowing with happiness.

"You're a poncy bastard, you know this?"

"Aye!" Killian agreed cheekily. "I have the fair Emma Swan here in the room with me, I just need you to confirm that we come from a long line of excellent cuddlers."

"Emma, lass. Don't listen to this daft git. The only excellent cuddler in the Jones family would be myself. Don't except a poor imitation over the real thing," Liam's rich accent made Emma feel fuzzy all over. _Liam and Killian sounded so much alike_, she mused as she stole a glance over to Killian's face.

"Hey!" Killian shouted as Liam chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Emma Swan," Liam continued as Killian made faces at his brother's voice.

"Likewise," Emma called out, a smile tugging her lips upward as she listened to the brothers bicker happily.

"However, since it's earlier than fuck over here, I'm going back to bed. Killian?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I suppose I can pass the cuddling torch to you. Talk to you two later," Liam told him with an air of authority as he hung up the phone with a click.

Killian raised an eyebrow over at Emma. "See? Confirmed cuddling expert."

She shook her head, impressed the lengths that Killian would go to get her smile. "Alright Jones," she gave in as she moved down the couch and curled into his side.

_He told his brother about you,_ she told herself as she tucked her cheek against Killian's arm and banished all her worries away for the night. "Turn it to Fallon," she told him feeling the warmth from his body seep into her bones as she kicked her legs out on the coffee table next to his.

"No Daily Show?" he responded with a small pout. Emma stared for a moment, watching his tongue wet his lips lightly as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body closer to his chest.

She clenched her thighs lightly together and took a small breath to calm her sudden rampaging hormones. "Sorry buddy, my TV, my choice and I'm going with Fallon," she told him.

He smirked slightly, his thumb pressing the channels on the remote. "As you wish."

* * *

Emma blinked awake, her cheek resting against a warm, comfortable chest. She was so cozy that she didn't want to move. The television continued to play some random show, casting the living room in shadowy light. Suddenly, she realized with a start that she was still curled up against Killian's warm side, blanket thrown haphazardly over both of them. His chest moved up and down as he continued to sleep, his body stretched over her couch, one long leg dangling off the edge.

_You fell asleep next to him_, Emma realized with a dull awareness. She never fell asleep with anyone, her senses were always too hyper-aware to settle down with another person in the room. Even with Neal, it still never happened.

"Ah, I'm sorry Swan. I didn't mean to hog all the space here," his sleepy voice broke the silence, his accent more pronounced. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer to his warmth.

_He's stayed this long… One more minute couldn't hurt,_ she thought to herself, her eyes drifting closed. _Just one more minute to enjoy this feeling before she'd make him move or leave or… something._

"S'okay," she whispered. "You're so warm Jones. Like my own personal heating system."

"I live to please, m'lady."

She must have dozed off again, because the next thing she knew, Killian was shaking her shoulder lightly. "Swan, love. You gotta wake up because it's 7:30."

Emma opened one eye. "I'm tired."

"Me too, but I'd gather it does not bode well if both study buddies skip the same class. We'll have to hustle if you wanna make it on time," his fingers slid through the golden curls on his chest, thoughtfully sorting through the silken strands. "Or we could stay here..." He left the question out there, open for her to choose the path she wanted to take.

Damn. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to move on top of him, kiss the living crap out of him and never leave her apartment.

"We should go to class," she finally muttered after a long moment of contemplation.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today we are going to take an in-depth look at the female anatomical form and focus specifically on the sexual organs." Professor Mills stood before the assembled class, wearing a smartly tailored crimson suit jacket. She clicked her remote to advance to the first slide. "Here is a cross section diagram of the female reproductive organs."

Killian stood nervously outside the main door, they had arrived just after Professor Mills began class. "I think there might be some open seats towards the back. You ready? We gotta go quick."

Emma adjusted her bag, hands nervously fidgeting with the straps. "The last thing I need is Professor Mills giving us shit for being late."

He thought about her comment for a moment and then held out his hand for her to take, while she eyed it cautiously.

"Come on Swan, it's called trust. I'll get us in there." His hand remained out in front of him, waiting for her to make a decision.

She slipped her small hand into his, allowing him to pull her through the doors and into the lecture hall. Killian deftly maneuvered them into a mostly empty row with relative ease and minimum distraction.

Professor Mills saw them settling into their seats and coolly arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at them, but chose to continue with her lecture instead of reprimanding them for their tardiness.

"See Swan?" Killian whispered as they settled in, "right as rain."

"As I was saying, there are external and internal parts of the female sexual anatomy. For the external, we have the labia majora and minora. They are more commonly known as the outer and inner lips." Professor Mills explained while she brought a large powerpoint graphic up on the screen behind her. "The labia's main function is to protect the other sexual organs like the clitoris, vaginal opening and the urethra. Additionally, above the labia is the mons veneris, which literally protects the pubic bone during sexual intercourse."

Killian jotted down notes in his notebook diligently as Professor Mills spoke, his mind occasionally drifting to the previous night. Emma had expertly brought him to an orgasm and then quickly shut him down when he offered to return the favor. He might never think of the number ten in the same fashion ever again.

Could she be pissed off with him? Could she be worried that he'd be rubbish at getting her off? It was bad form to leave a lady unsatisfied at the end of an evening, even he knew that.

"For the internal sexual organs, you have the vagina, cervix, fallopian tubes, and ovaries," Professor Mills continued on, her laser pointer highlighting each body part as she explained their function to the class. "I will discuss how the fallopian tubes and ovaries in more detail when we discuss sex, pregnancy and pregnancy prevention."

_Ah_. Professor Mills's comment made Killian remember - condoms. He needed to stop and pick some up at the earliest opportunity, he would not be unprepared with Emma ever again.

"Now, I'd like to take a minute and discuss the G-Spot," Professor Mills paused for a brief moment before continuing on. "Previously, the scientific community was split on whether or not the G-Spot, or Gräfenberg spot, actually existed. Finally, there has been scientific proof that it does." She took a small sip from a water bottle before continuing on. "Scientists have been able to discern that it is real as a result of examining a fair multitude of bodies."

He took a peek over at Emma to get her reaction to this information and noticed she was squirming in her chair slightly, her thighs pressed tightly together.

_It's time for you __to__get a plan on what you're doing for her in return, little brother. You want to wow her with some hidden talents. Last thing you want, is for her to think you're a selfish prick who doesn't care about her needs. __His inner Liam was being fairly relentless today._

He still felt ashamed that he had left her unsatisfied last night. She gave him the most amazing orgasm of his life and how did he return the favor? Letting her fall asleep against him, still wanting, still aching for release.

_Then, make it up to her, you daft git! _Inner Liam sounded frustrated.

"A woman's g-spot is located about an inch or two above the vaginal opening. Usually, you can tell the difference because it's slightly ridged or spongy in texture compared to the tissue around it." Professor Mills turned and highlighted the section with her laser pointer. "The G-Spot orgasm is said to create different, _deeper_, sensations than clitoral orgasms."

Killian snuck another glance at Emma, who was nodding through Mills' lecture but not taking down any notes. He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

She quickly scribbled a note down on her blank paper, then spun the notebook around for him to read. _'__I've never had a guy take the time to find mine. Maybe it _**_is _**_just a myth.'_

He reached out for the paper, hand scribbling his response. _'__I do love a challenge.'_

Her eyes widened as she grinned back at him. _'__Tomorrow?'_

Killian nodded his consent as he casually let his hand fall down to her knee, gently caressing it. He turned his attention back to the lecture, trying to not let his face betray his excitement. She looked at him warily for a moment, a soft sigh falling from her lips as he moved and circled her thigh. He grabbed the paper and wrote another message, _'__Not without me… wait for me, please.'_

She read his reply and sucked in a breath through her nose slightly. "Damn you, Jones," she muttered. "Now you're the one who's killing me."

His grin broadened exponentially, his fingers drifting up and down, tracing patterns on her leg, slowly driving her insane with lust. "Finally, the tables have turned, love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ** Almost 500 followers and over 150 reviews!? You guys are too kind to me! I may not be able to answer each review individually, but please know that I read them **ALL** and they all warm my heart. You all are simply the best. I love seeing your reactions, so don't be afraid to review or send me a message at my Tumblr (justren21).

* * *

**Chapter Eight **- **Research of the Female Form**

The computer cast an ethereal glow over the living room of Killian's apartment as he quietly clicked away at the keys of the computer that he shared with David. He had been searching for a good while on Google, using a variety of phrases to locate different pages and articles on how to better please a woman in bed.

_Holy good lord!_ He thought as the page instantly returned a plethora of results. His eyes skimmed over the search results, it was very apparent that he was not the first person to conduct this very Google search.

**11 Ways to Please a Woman Sexually**

**11 Ways to Blow a Woman's Mind in Bed**

**Foreplay and Sex Tips**

_Better dive in, little brother. _Killian could hear Liam's self-satisfied smirk in his head. He pulled out his notebook and started to jot down a few ideas that he pulled from the articles, soft touching, massaging the pulse points, going slow and savoring the moments. He underlined '_Undress her slowly'_ since that idea seemed to come up frequently in the articles.

However, a lot of the ideas he was encountering seemed to be complete rubbish. 'Start a threesome' and 'play a police officer' seemed interesting, yet completely not useful to this situation. He wanted to help her find her G-Spot, wanted to help her come, but the article didn't tell him what to do. He needed some damn step-by-step instructions. Killian made a face at the computer screen, maybe he was googling the wrong thing. The search term was key, right?

Suddenly, the sound of keys clicked in the door, swinging open to reveal David and Mary-Margaret carrying several boxes of take-out. "Hey Killian! We brought home extra food for you," David called out as Killian closed down his browser.

"Oh thanks, mate!" Killian rose and moved away from the computer briskly, not quite ready to discuss his predicament in front of Mary-Margaret. He gave her a brief hug as she set the food on the counter. "How are you Mary-Margaret? Still battling the littlest demons for your student teaching?" Killian asked with a bright smile, he couldn't help but adore her teaching mishaps.

Mary-Margaret groaned and put her head into her hands. "Well, one of the kids peed outside on the ground today and then ants invaded all their backpacks after lunch. Pure chaos."

Killian and David chuckled at the thought of 20 five-year-olds running around, screaming and beating their backpacks on the floor to kill the ants. There was a clear reason that neither of them would visit Mary-Margaret at work. "Look on the bright side, at least you didn't have to mop up the pee, honey," David told her as he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead lightly.

Mary-Margaret chuffed good-naturedly as she shook her head. "I'll call either of you for help next time then."

"Hell, no." David and Killian chorused simultaneously.

The trio happily ate dinner together, it wasn't the first time that David and Mary-Margaret spent their night with Killian at the apartment. The couple were always so content together, their relationship was something that Killian set as the gold-standard.

Finally, after they cleared the dishes, Killian and David systematically washed the plates, while Mary-Margaret moved off into David's room to work on her lesson plans for the next week.

"Dave, mate… Can I ask you a question?" Killian asked hesitantly as he dried a white dish.

"Shoot."

"You can tell me to bugger off, if you want. I mean, it's probably too personal, you won't want to hear this..." Killian rambled on, unsure of how to tell his friend his woes.

"Killian, for the love of God, just spit it out!" David said.

"I kinda promised Emma that... I would help find her G-Spot tomorrow night and I have no sodding clue of what to do," Killian spit the words out in a rush, equal parts ashamed and horrified at his predicament. "I don't want to make a total arse out of myself."

David's eyebrows nearly arched off his face in surprise. "Come again?" Killian opened his mouth to repeat his words, but David raised his hand. "No no. I got it, just needed a second to process it." He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for himself and then handed one over to Killian. "This is a conversation that needs alcohol."

"Thanks, mate." Killian gratefully accepted the beer, making quick work of the bottle-cap and taking a drink.

"Well, first off… Killian, what is the deal with Emma? Are you together? Are you dating?" Leave it to David, always jumping into the heart of the matter at hand.

"We have an arrangement. She offered to help me learn about sex," Killian mentioned casually as he took a long drink from his beer.

"Learn? Learn how? How far are we talking about here?" David looked at Killian, eyebrows knotting together in his concern.

Killian heaved a sigh. "Emma offered to have sex with me, as friends… so I could gain experience. No emotions attached, she said. I was freaking out about the Sex Ed class, that everyone would see me as a virgin and take the piss out of me." He ran a hand through his hair in his frustration. "I'm tired of having that damned anchor around my neck, weighing me down."

A pensive look grew on David's face as Killian spoke. "While I'm sure on one hand it's a good thing, the experience… On the other hand… Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"All I know that it's a mutually beneficial relationship, Dave. Swan and I? We just get each other, it works. She's… fun," Killian settled against the cool tiles of the kitchen counter, waiting for his friend to continue.

David still didn't look very convinced of his words. "I'm going to disagree that it's just a fly-by-night, for fun relationship. Let me ask you this - you're worried about being able to please Emma tomorrow, right? You don't want to leave her unfulfilled?"

Killian nodded his confirmation, eyes trained on David. He quickly gave up and chugged the remainder of his beer before crossing the kitchen to get a new one.

"Well, then even with that, the whole '_No Emotions_' is out the window. You care about how she feels, even if it's just sexually in this case, you still care. If this was really just about sex, all you would care about is getting off. You wouldn't give a damn if Emma was satisfied or not. In fact, it sounds like the arrangement was just for you. It doesn't sound like Emma was expecting anything in return," David shrugged his shoulders, taking a long drink of his beer. "Reciprocation means you care, Killian. I saw you guys on the couch a few days ago, that didn't look like emotionless sex to me."

Killian let his eyes flutter closed as he mulled over the advice. He thought of Emma, her laugh, her smile, and how much he completely adored spending time with her. "Damn," he breathed. The truth of how much he really _liked_ her rolled over him like a tidal wave.

David's face split into a grin at the look on Killian's face. "Ah. The truth _finally_ dawns."

"Smug bastard. So, now that you've proven that you are the relationship master, yet again, can you give me some damned tips so I don't make an arse out of myself?"

"Slow and steady. Light pressure with your hands and fingertips," David told him after a moment of thought. "Pay attention to her. Oh and…" David held up his right hand, two fingers together and did a 'come here' motion.

Killian looked at him, completely bewildered. "What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

David looked at Killian, before peeking out into the hallway and checked to make sure that Mary-Margaret was still in his bedroom. He shook his head at Killian. "I'll be blunt. Stick your fingers inside her and then do the 'come here' motion inside. Probably about two inches up, should be her G-Spot. The G-Spot should feel a little different than the rest of her. Gently does it, though! You're not calling for sheep! "

Killian gawked at his best friend, eyes wide, hands clutched around his beer bottle.

"Oh! Things are different for every girl. What works for one, might not work for another. The trick is to be paying attention to her non-verbal cues, what gets her going and what doesn't," David continued on calmly. "When you're in a relationship, you get to the point where you know what your partner wants and needs."

"Bloody buggering fuck, mate. I'm screwed."

"Welcome to the world of sex, Killian. See you tomorrow morning at 5:30 sharp for our run," David said as he clapped Killian on the back heartily before he wandered off to his bedroom.

Seconds later, he heard the light squeal from Mary-Margaret through David's closed door. Killian instantly groaned, knowing that he needed to quickly locate his noise canceling headphones for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

The next afternoon, Killian met Emma at her apartment to study. When Emma opened the door to greet him, she could instantly tell that he was starting to stress over his promise. He looked as handsome as ever, dressed in a blue plaid button down shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. He had his usual Pirates hat turned backwards and his slightly long brown hair curled out from under the brim. He was anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet, body nervous and tense, fingers tapping an anxious beat on the wall.

Emma smiled ruefully at him, she knew instantly what had him all worked up. _It was sweet that he cared so much_, she mused as she ushered him into her apartment. She had brought home dinner from Granny's for them to eat, still piping hot in their to-go containers on her kitchen table.

They set up books and other supplies on her kitchen table in silence, as Killian chewed on his bottom lip. He kept darting glances in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking, hands scratching the back of his head. The poor guy was clearly freaking out about their agreed sexual activities tonight. He was hovering at the kitchen table, too antsy to even sit down.

She sighed, knowing that his erratic behavior would drive her crazy if she attempted to ignore it all evening. "Killian!"

He jumped to attention, scratching the back of his neck _again_ as he looked at her.

"Stop freaking out!" Emma stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt tightly in her fists, pulling him down to capture his lips against hers. His mouth opened with a grunt at her actions, quickly darting his tongue out to caress hers as his hands gripped her hips. She reached up to take off his baseball hat and tossed it into a nearby corner as they kissed.

Emma wound her fingers through his thick hair, shivering as the strands worked through her hands. The sight of his hair curled up at the back of his neck never failed to send a jolt of lust straight to her core.

She sighed happily, pressing her body closer to his, feeling him already hard against her before she pulled back. "Better? Can we get some studying done first? Trust me, I'm as ready to go as you are." Her thoughts drifted back to his hands on her leg during Professor Mills's lecture yesterday, the very real temptation of dragging him out of class and teaching him how to make her come crossed her mind more than once.

Killian blinked slowly, pupils blown wide from her sudden onslaught. "Uh, yeah. I'm good," he murmured, his fingers touching his lips before smiling at her ruefully.

A smirk played on her lips as they settled into their chairs, pulling out various papers, and opening their dinner containers. Emma turned to the local radio station app on her phone, the music helping them tune out their raging hormones for the moment. The classic rock station had them nodding their heads to the music instantly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Emma rustled through her backpack a few minutes later, and triumphantly pulled out a white paper, sliding it across the table towards Killian.

Killian looked at the white paper quizzically, eyebrows furrowing as he opened it up. "What's this, love?"

"My test results," Emma answered simply, taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Have you been sick?" He cocked his head to the side, taking in her overall appearance. She looked healthy enough to him. Hell, based on their various activities, she certainly acted perfectly fine.

Emma grinned at him. "No, I went to the on-campus clinic and had myself tested for any sexually transmitted diseases. Since you're a virgin, I didn't worry about taking you with me. I wanted to make sure that everything was good on my end. You should always make sure your partner is tested before starting anything with them. You never know what someone might have. Sometimes, _they_ don't even know it!"

_Or at least, make up a very convincing lie about it_, Emma thought bitterly, Neal's various levels of betrayal never far from her mind.

Killian looked at Emma, eyes a little wide from all the new information. "I didn't even think about any of that," he told her, face awash with guilt.

"I know. No worries, Killian. It's just to keep you safe. Do I need to google sexually transmitted disease pictures for you? Not a pretty sight." She made a face at him.

He laughed out loud at her silly faces and slid the paperwork back over. "Unfortunately, I've already seen the pictures of sexually transmitted diseases. When I turned sixteen, Liam took it upon himself to educate me in the ways of sexual safety. He's in the British navy, so he's always be very diligent on the ways of safe sex." He paused to take a bite of his sandwich, thoughtfully swallowing before continuing on. "The whole 'different girl in every port' reputation? Oh _so_ true."

Emma leaned over and stole one of his french fries, chewing on it carefully for a moment. "Your brother gave you the birds and the bees talk?"

"Aye. My mum died of cancer when I was five and my dad finally decided I was a bit of a burden when I turned thirteen. Rotten old fuck took off in the middle of the night," Killian muttered, his face turning dark at the thought of his wayward father. "Luckily, Liam was able to convince his superior officers in the Navy that he could stay on base to take care of me."

"I grew up in an orphanage," Emma blurted out suddenly, green eyes wide. Her body tensed as she realized what she had admitted to him. "I usually don't tell a lot of people about that," she muttered.

"Ah, a kindred spirit, then," Killian nodded solemnly at the information Emma shared with him. "I spent about six months in one as Liam fought the system to obtain full custody of me. Bloody miserable."

"It blows," Emma grumbled, eyes downcast.

Killian caught her eye after a moment. "Yep." His hand grabbed her thigh under the table, squeezing it. He left his hand casually resting on top, a comforting reminder that he wasn't going anywhere.

A quiet moment passed between the two of them, as they each silently digested what they learned before they went back to their studying.

A few hours later, Killian groaned in frustration, dropping his head into his hands. "Why can't I seem to remember these bloody vocabulary terms?"

Notes, textbooks and crumpled Granny's wrappers were scattered over the kitchen table in Emma's apartment. Emma chewed the inside of her lip for a moment, wondering how she could help Killian become more familiar with the female anatomical terms. For a man that could practically recite the chapter to her, she felt bad that he was struggling.

Then, inspiration struck.

Emma stood up and looked at Killian, noting the frustration etched into his blue eyes, as she made her decision. She took a deep breath. "Come here," she told him quietly, stretching out her hands toward him.

He easily stepped into her arms, carefully wrapping her body up into his. "Swan," he murmured.

"I think the best way for you to memorize the terms is for you to have some practical, hands on experience," she whispered, her hands dropping to the hem of her blouse and pulling it over her head in a swift motion. It dangled from her fingers for a moment before she let the garment fall to the floor. "Besides, I remember a certain promise was made yesterday?"

Killian's eyes gleamed at the invitation, his eyes roaming her bra greedily. "Bloody finally, Swan. I've only been thinking about how much I've wanted you all afternoon. I've been determining my course of action to whip you into a frenzy.

Emma shivered slightly as his heated gaze swept over her body. She could feel the thrum of desire for this man low in her core, wanting to let him explore her body.

Despite all her lingering concerns about feeling more than she should towards him, she still wanted to strip off all of Killian's clothes, chain him to her bed and never let him leave.

But he wasn't ready for that yet, and probably she wasn't either.

_Slow and steady, Emma,_ she thought with a grin as he reached out for her, pulling her into the tight circle of his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for all the favorites, questions, reblogs and reviews! I love you, my wonderful readers, that love my crazy little story. Fair warning, however, I am going to back to work this week… so updates will be a little sporadic as I get back into my working mamma groove. Reviews are love and honestly, they make my smutty muse write faster! And.. um… I hope you enjoy this one ;)

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Exploration of the Female Form**

Killian held Emma tightly in his arms, tangling his tongue against hers with increasing finesse. He maneuvered them through the narrow hallway, backwards into her bedroom, his lips never leaving hers as they went.

Emma's hands quickly went to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it mischievously. Her fingers then attacked the buttons, quickly slipping them from their positions and leaving it hanging off his shoulders for a brief second before pushing it off to the floor. Her hands traced up the contours of his chest, nails digging into his skin ever so lightly as she went. "Mmm," she moaned as she stepped back to admire the view of a bare-chested Killian Jones with jeans barely covering his hips, the proof of his enjoyment straining against his fly.

Killian felt every rational thought leave his head as Emma stood before him, clad only in a lacy black bra and tight jeans. He tried to form an articulate sentence, but found that he could only stand frozen at the sight of her.

She was beautiful. She was amazing and he couldn't believe that she was currently so willing to help him.

_(Come on, brother! Show her all that knowledge you acquired! Don't ruin the good Jones name.)_

Emma's lips tilted up in a small grin. "I'm taking your silence as a good thing," she told him, pulling him closer. "I'm also guessing that you're a little rusty with removing a girl's bra?"

"I may have removed one or two in my lifetime," he murmured, the heady scent of perfume and being so close to her body making him feel drunk.

She raised an eyebrow at him, smile fully blooming on her face. "Oh really. Well, dazzle me then, Jones."

_(Yeah, dazzle her you bloody idiot!)_

Killian grinned down at Emma, partly from terror and partly from sheer giddiness. Her green eyes sparkled up at him, curiosity written all over her features. He couldn't help the small groan as he leant down to gently kiss her pink lips, one hand threading through her golden curls, while his arm snaked around her back. His mind frantically reeled, trying to recall the tips that Liam coached into him so many years ago. _(Bend and push, Killian. You don't need two hands to get a bra off.) _His fingers brushed up the curve of her spine, not believing when Emma moaned and arched against him at his feather-light touch.

Finally, his hand reached the clasp of her bra. _The moment of truth,_ he thought grimly, grasping the fabric between his fingers tightly.

_Bend…_

_Push…_

Satisfaction coursed through his veins when he felt the bra separate under his fingers. He smiled stupidly while Emma showed her appreciation by tangling her tongue against his. The bra was pinned in place for a moment, as he crushed his body against hers, kissing her fiercely.

Emma grabbed him by his jeans, dragging him with her to the bed as she crashed down on it, still furiously kissing him as they went. The mountainous pile of pillows were quickly tossed to the floor in their haste to get closer to the other.

Killian lost track of time, their bodies molded together on her small bed, hands wandering as he kissed down her neck, sucking the spot below her ear that made her moan. Carefully, he peeled away the bra from her body, leaving her upper torso gloriously bare for him for the first time. He lifted a trembling hand to trace down her shoulder, fingertips gliding over her smooth skin, down the curve of her breast.

Emma laid frozen in place at his exploration of her breasts, goosebumps rising from her skin as he cupped them in his hands, thumbs brushing over her nipples. She noticed that his hands were still shaking slightly, and she cupped his cheek with her hand. "Hey. No worries about this."

His blue eyes looked up, locking on to hers. "How am I faring, then?" he asked her quietly, afraid of her answer.

"So far?" she sucked in a startled gasp as his fingers rolled her nipple suddenly. "You are quite amazing, Jones. A plus. Have you been studying?"

His mouth quirked up in small smile, still focused on his task, his hands gently caressing and touching her bare breasts. "Perhaps." He continued his explorations with a tentative hand. "I just wanna make you feel good, Swan," he murmured, leaning forward to trail his lips down her neck again.

"Mission accomplished so far there, sailor," Emma whispered rather breathlessly, her heart pounding as his lips continued their mission south. Finally, his tongue and lips reached her breasts, peppering kisses all over her soft flesh before seeking her straining nipples with his tongue.

_Slow_, Killian thought to himself as he tried to ignore his own rising excitement. _Prove that you're not a poncy fool._

"Fuck!" she cursed as he circled his tongue around the peak with deliberate slowness, taking his sweet time before closing his mouth around it, sucking her nipple between his lips.

As Killian continued to suck rhythmically at her breast, his mind was replaying the random advice given to him by David and gleaned from the internet. _So far, so good,_ he thought wryly, listening to Emma's pants and whimpers as he ravished her.

"Killian," Emma moaned, her hips thrusting against his. She grabbed his hand and trailed it down her stomach towards the edge of her jeans. "Take them off," she panted.

He felt his heart slam into his throat, nervousness overtaking his giddy excitement of undressing a girl for the first time. "As you wish," he whispered, pushing back on his knees. He examined the waist of her jeans for a moment, hesitantly running his hands over the seam, brushing the sensitive skin of her stomach before popping open the button of her pants.

Emma helped him as she wriggled out of the tight jeans, kicking them free, feeling relief from their confines as the cool air of her bedroom hit her skin. She laid back in the bed, only clad in a small pair of black lace panties and enjoying every second of his eyes greedily admiring her almost nude form.

"Beautiful," Killian murmurred.

"Okay," Emma took a deep breath, her body flushing slightly at his praise. "I guarantee after this, you will always remember the female body parts. C'mere." She held out her hand, grabbing his and pulling him closer to lay next to her on her tiny bed.

Killian curled up next to her, propping his head up on one hand, while she held his other. His eyes were still looking over her body, soaking in all her contours and curves.

Emma first guided his hand to her breast. "Repeat after me. Breast, areola, nipples. You've become quite familiar with them," she joked lightly as his fingers eagerly caressed her.

"Aye. We've become fast friends," he agreed, brushing a kiss over each nipple as he repeated her words. A heady thrill washed over him as he saw Emma shiver slightly from his gesture.

She took a deep breath, drawing his hand lower to rest on her stomach. "Now. On the side, are the ovaries that produce eggs for ovulation. Ovaries connect to the fallopian tubes," she traced his fingers over her stomach, edging down towards her center. "The fallopian tubes open out into the uterus, then at the end of the uterus, there is the cervix."

Killian focused on keeping his breath slow and even, while Emma coached him through the terms. He didn't want to appear nervous or apprehensive, while he was freaking out on the inside. Emma was so beautiful and amazing, how on Earth would he ever please such an amazing goddess?

_(Damn it! Keep it together Killian!)_

"Are you ready? I mean, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with..." Emma whispered, her hand freezing just above the edge of her panties when Killian failed to respond.

Killian moved down her body, positioning himself between her legs. "Ah no, love. Hopefully, I will take it from here. Promise you won't hate me forever if I bumble about?"

Emma's light bark of laughter was music to his nerves. "As if I could ever hate you."

His fingers gripped the edge of her black underwear, pulling them down over her hips, baring her to him for the first time. The sight of her naked body took his breath away. "Swan," he breathed, looking up and making eye contact with her.

Her curious eyes were watching his every move. "Yes?"

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" He whispered, hands gripping her bare hips.

Emma rolled her eyes at his adoration. "Come on Jones. We have your education at stake here," she quickly deflected his praise. She reached out, prying his right hand off her hip and continued to use it to trace her body. Their joined hands slipped further down, over her bare mons. "This is the mons veneris. I.. uh… shave. Not all girls do, just to let you know," she whispered.

_Bloody hell. Her smooth skin was intoxicating._

Finally, they reached her core, Killian could see the wetness glistening off of her inner lips as he moved down to examine her further. No amount of pictures in books, the internet or porno videos could do it justice.

Emma released his hand, allowing him to tentatively trace her, the rough pads of his fingertips causing her to shudder as they traced over her. "Then you have the outer lips and the inner lips. At the top, where they're joined…"

"Is the clitoris," Killian finished, he wasn't so daft to ignore that piece of information. "Gods above, Swan. You are even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He moved his long fingers through her, swirling the ample amount of wetness as he carefully teased her outer lips before opening her to him.

Emma moaned at the touch of his hand, the past several days catching up to her, leaving her throbbing for him. Her core clenched at his hesitant explorations of her.

"Please, Killian… touch me. I need you inside of me," she gasped as he brushed his thumb over her clit.

"I was advised to go slow, love," he whispered his breath ghosting over her core, causing Emma to thrust her hips slightly. He began to pick up speed on her clit, pressing down a little harder than before. He noticed as Emma winced slightly, his fingers freezing in place.

_(Idiot!)_

"A little lighter, just trace circles," she told him, moaning her approval when Killian lightened his touch. "There. Oh god."

He couldn't help but grin from his position between her legs. Thank heavens, he was getting the hang of this. Granted, he was rock hard and thrusting against her sheets for some friction, but he would be damned if Emma did not come for him tonight. He took a quick second to reach down and unbutton his jeans, the loosened material bringing him some blessed freedom.

Killian kept circling her clit, alternating the speed as he did so, his other hand returning to grip her hip as an anchor. Finally, after some time had passed, Emma gasped out, her hands reaching for him. "Inside me," she moaned brokenly.

He looked up, her hair mussed around her face, green eyes slightly wild as they locked onto his. He pulled his free hand from her hip and brought it around to her, heart hammering into his chest as he dipped two fingers inside of her for the first time.

It was a sensation unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

"Yessssss! Eight!" Emma all but shouted as he sunk his fingers deep inside her. Her hips thrust upwards against him, starting to withdraw and push back.

Calling out her breathy _eight_ left him smirking in remembrance of his own eights, that sensation of almost touching the golden horizon of pleasure. He had all but a few seconds to marvel at the tightness of her pussy, the heat she generated and the gush of wetness he felt as he thrust his fingers into her. Then he remembered David's advice and curled his fingers towards himself, experimentally feeling for the right spot.

Emma's resounding gasp of pleasure was music to his ears. Killian couldn't help but look up at her, and she immediately stole his breath away. Her eyes were closed as one hand cupped her breast, gently pinching and tugging away at her responsive nipple, while the other hand had moved to twist in his hair, gripping him to her possessively.

The very sight of her, drenched in pure bliss almost made him come right then and there.

Instead, he tried to picture the most unappealing thing he could think of… (_Grumpy in a speedo did the trick nicely,_) to reign in his raging excitement. Exhaling carefully over Emma's soaked folds and earning another low moan in response, he continued pumping his fingers inside of her, curling them as he searched for the spot.

"Holy fuck!" Emma moaned suddenly and Killian knew that he was still on the right track. He continued to use one hand to clumsily draw circles around her clit while his fingers moved over the ridge inside of her, sliding in and out. Her hand tightened in his hair, almost to the point of pain as she moaned again. "Yes, Killian. Oh God yes! That feels so good, damn it all to hell, nine..." She babbled almost incoherently.

_I have no real clue what I'm doing_, he desperately thought, _but it's working._

_(Only you, little brother could literally stumble into being a sex stud.) _He could see Liam shaking his head in pride, bringing another grin to his face as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside Emma's warm heat.

Emma's hips pumped against his fingers, frantic as she moved. "Ten, ten!" She moaned as she arched her hips and froze suddenly, her orgasm slamming into her.

Killian felt the sudden gush against his hand, the rhythmic throbbing against his fingers as her body contracted in pleasure around him. It was an amazing feeling, the sensation of her orgasm clamping down on him. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew from his own orgasms that he should slow down carefully. He was always super sensitive after, it would make sense that she would be too.

After a few minutes, he withdrew his fingers from her, slightly amazed at what they were able to accomplish.

* * *

Emma lay back in her bed, dazed. Her body was still trembling from a fucking amazing orgasm. He shouldn't have been able to pull those feelings from her, not so damn easily and on their first try. Hell, she dated guys for months on end, all failing to even pull just one-tenth of the feeling he had coaxed from her in their first go around.

Then she met Killian Jones and he went and turned her world upside down.

"Swan?"

She blinked hard and looked down at him, a small unsure smile playing over his lips as he caught her eye. "Uh? I promise Swan, if that was rubbish… I'll do better the next time…" he trailed off suddenly because she was in motion.

Emma couldn't help it. She grabbed him by the bicep, dragging him back up the bed to capture his lips, kissing him fiercely. "What do you always say, Jones? Bloody brilliant?" she asked when she broke away from him, panting.

His eyes sparkled slightly at her attempt at a British accent.

"Yeah? Well, it was fucking bloody brilliant," she said as she pushed him flat down on the bed, hovering over him. "I think it's time to take care of our little friend." Her body moved down, tugging at his jeans and pushing them down just past his hips, to allow him to spring free. Her hands greedily captured his cock, encircling him and stroking him.

"You don't have to do that… I owed you…" he attempted to say, but she bent over and blew a teasing breath over his tip. His attempts to protest died in his throat as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Holy hell," he moaned.

She smirked at him as a wicked thought crossed her mind. "Lie still now. I have an idea."

Killian looked at her, albeit a bit nervously, blue eyes nearly black with desire for her.

Emma threw one leg over his hip, hovering over him. She lowered herself slowly, a small hiss escaping from her lips as her still wet body made contact with his cock. With a careful circle of her hips, she teased him with her heat as she moved over him. Emma took a deep breath and steeled herself, especially when the tip of his cock was almost lined up at her entrance.

Killian lay beneath her, stock still as he wanted more, but not knowing what to do. "Emma. I don't have any condoms," he whispered quietly.

"I'm not putting you inside me, I'm just getting you wet," she told him, a little breathless from the contact of him against her. She wasn't going to lie to herself, the temptation to maneuver him inside her was great. However, he wasn't ready for it yet and she didn't want to push him. Oh so carefully, she rubbed herself over him once, twice, not bothering to stop the breathless moans that fell from her lips as she did so.

He groaned, his fists clenched tightly into the bedsheets. "Gods. Eight… Nine," he gasped as she rolled her hips against him. Emma grinned wickedly down at him as she ground her body against him for another moment before pushing backwards, curled up next to his hip.

She reached out, grabbing at his throbbing cock with her hand and pumping it gently. Killian dropped his head back in pleasure as she worked him over. It didn't take too long before he gasped, head tensing backward as he moaned, "Ten… Right there, oh yes, Emma!"

Emma watched, fascinated, as his release shot over his stomach. She looked around her bedroom and grabbed a towel from off the floor to wipe him clean.

"Wow," Killian panted lightly.

The laughter bubbled out of her mouth, unbidden. "Yeah, I'd have to agree," Emma told him softly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Administration of Oral Sex**

A/N: Thanks to **Cat** (holdingoutforapiratehero) for helping me jump start this chapter and as always special thanks to my betas** zengoalie **and **kliomuse** for their support/advice. Thank you to my readers that message me, write me reviews and send love for this fic. It absolutely brightens my day. If you want to ask questions and see any teasers, come follow me at my Tumblr (justren21)

* * *

Bright and early the following morning, David and Killian took to the Boston bike paths for their morning run. "How did it go last night?" David asked, pulling one leg backwards in an easy stretch. They were in their usual starting location along the Charles River with majority of the Boston running population. The river was their usual place to get in their five mile run with the added bonus of watching the Harvard crew team practicing. It was a popular place among college students to run and save their money by not buying fancy gym memberships.

Killian couldn't keep the grin off his face as he rolled his neck gently, as his muscles stretched from the light exertion. "A gentlemen never kisses and tells." He started to jog in place lightly, feeling his muscles loosening from the light exertion. A part of him hated getting up so early, but he remembered Emma trailing her hands over his body and her enthusiastic response made the early hour workouts so very worth it.

David smirked. "Since when have you been a gentleman? Maybe a gentleboy!" he said with a laugh as he jogged backwards away from Killian.

"Oy!" Killian shouted as he gave chase to David, his legs pumping to lessen the distance between them. Once he reached his friend, he allowed himself to gradually adjust his pace to match David's. They jogged in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts as the sun quietly rose, streaking the sky with a variety of oranges and pinks.

Finally, David spoke again. "So, spill," his breath puffed out into a small cloud from the cool morning air, the sound of their feet pounding the worn dirt path the only other noise in their secluded run.

Killian glanced sideways at David and couldn't help the small grin that tugged at his lips briefly. "Brilliant." He dragged one hand to wipe the sweat forming at his brow as they circled the river, feet crunching on the dirt below.

David chuckled lightly and clapped Killian on the back. "So, I'm guessing you were successful in your quest then, mate?"

Images of Emma's naked body stretched out before him, her hair mussed and sweaty on her pillow as she moaned through her orgasm flashed before his mind's eye. "She was certainly… satisfied." He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Did you go all the way? Shall I have Mary-Margaret bake you an 'I'm not a virgin anymore cake' tonight?" David asked him.

"No." Killian told him, a slight disappointment coloring his words. "We couldn't even if Emma wanted to. Neither of us had any condoms on us," Killian admitted.

David stopped up short at his words, glaring at him lightly. "Killian!" He took a moment to walk over to the nearest water fountain, taking a long drink before continuing his glare.

Killian raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of David. "What? We didn't have sex." He dipped his head down, letting the cold water from the fountain pour over his face and neck. Running his fingers through his now damp hair, Killian shook his head, lightly spraying water drops all over before straightening back up.

"Yeah, but you gotta have condoms on you from now on buddy," David said, a frown gracing his face. "You can't get into those situations and not be protected from here on out."

"We weren't…" Killian started, but David cut him off, a hand raising in frustration.

"Yeah, maybe last night you weren't. However, there might be another time and neither of you might have the willpower to hold back. Do you wanna get her pregnant?"

Killian chewed on his lip, lost in thought, the idea of pregnancy never even really occurring to him in the mix of all this sudden heady sexual pleasure.

"By the look on your face, that answer is no," David shook his head and resumed his easy jog. "Trust me, just go, pick some up and be prepared. Come on." He started back up on the trail, while Killian followed a few steps behind him, deep in thought.

* * *

"Liam?" Killian's stressed voice easily transmitted through the thousands of miles separating the two brothers.

"Aye, I'm here little brother. What has you so worked up today? How's the darling Miss Swan?"

Killian stared at the vast array of condoms displayed before him. He had walked to the local CVS pharmacy after his classes, wanting to be certain that he was carrying a condom on him at all times. David's talk with him earlier had been insistently nagging in the corners of his mind all morning.

However, upon reaching the store, his hesitation came back in full force. He didn't know there were this many options. "I'm at the pharmacy," he said his distress palpable in every syllable.

"And?" Liam's voice was decidedly not impressed with this information. "Killian. I've got fifteen minutes and then I have a meeting. Just spit it out!"

Killian heaved a giant sigh. "Look, I'm trying to buy condoms, okay? There are all these bloody options and I don't know what to buy," he whispered into the phone harshly.

Liam's amused laughter rang so loudly from the phone, Killian had to hold it further from his ear as he frowned unhappily. "I'm glad my troubles are causing you joy, brother," he snarled as he ended the call with an angry press of his thumb.

Ten seconds later, Killian's phone rang with Liam's return call. "Untwist your knickers, Killian," Liam told him as soon as Killian answered the phone.

Killian huffed angrily in reply, eyes still roaming over the display in front of him.

"I apologize for making fun of your distress. Tell me what you see."

Killian quickly described the condom aisle to Liam, pointing out the various brands, special sayings on each box. "I don't know what the difference between any of these things!" He looked up and noticed the additional selection of sex lube available from KY to Astroglide. Killian felt his old fears at his inexperience coming back with a vengeance, how was anyone supposed to navigate this?

"Well, I haven't seen the size of your cock since you were in diapers, brother. Do you need extra small or extra large condoms?" Liam teased him bluntly, his voice still dripping with amusement at Killian's predicament.

"I have no sodding clue! It's not like I wander about the States and compare my dick to other blokes! What the hell are all these options about?"

"Look, just get a normal pack. You don't need anything fancy yet."

Killian reached out and grabbed a random pack off the shelves, flipping it over to carefully inspect the writing on the back. He could feel his eyes slightly glaze over at the abundance of legal jargon written in fine print. His breath left in a small huff, "I'm just going to grab whatever, I guess."

"You'll be fine, Killian. Honestly, they are all just about the same. Same look, same function," Liam counseled from the other end of the line. "I'm just pleased that you're looking to safety measures. Have you and the formidable Miss Swan discussed taking the next step in your relationship?"

"It's not a relationship at the moment, Liam," Killian admitted distractedly, as he attempted to slip out of the condom aisle unnoticed. Suddenly, he recognized a familiar mane of golden hair standing in front of him. "Fuck it all to hell, I gotta go," he whispered, hanging up on Liam before he could get another word in.

Emma turned at the sound of his unique voice and her green eyes widened in merriment as she noticed him right away. She was dressed casually in a simple grey t-shirt and running shorts that displayed her magnificent tanned legs. "Hey there, sailor," she greeted him as she walked closer, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she made her way over to him.

"Good morning, love," Killian said as he attempted to tuck the box behind the other items in his basket. He hoped he wasn't flushing completely red with embarrassment as he did so.

Emma was too fast for him as she reached out to grab his wrist, looking over the package. Her eyes flicked downwards to the box, eyeing it carefully. "Good choice Jones," she murmured, her lips curving upward.

Killian shifted his weight from one foot to another as Emma grinned at him, the awkwardness of the moment making him wish he could fall into the nearest sewer and die.

"I'm glad you're getting prepared," she murmured. "What are you up to for the rest of today?"

"I have work at the Trident this afternoon. I have the four to close shift," he replied with a small pang of regret.

Emma's bright green eyes looked up at him wistfully, wheels in her head turning thoughtfully. "Well, I'm free the whole day. Do you want to hang out until you go to work? I drove here, so at the very least I'll drive you home."

Killian's heart leapt at the chance of spending more time with Emma. Sex lessons or not, he found that he missed her presence when they were not together. "Absolutely, I would be delighted to, Swan."

* * *

After they bought their various items, Emma was secretly pleased that Killian was already thinking ahead to the inevitable. He kept surprising her on a daily basis with his thoughtfulness and his ability to let her lead. She had dated enough trolls to know that the qualities he showed were few and very far between.

_So, why are you so reluctant to call this what it is - dating?_ She thought to herself as they made the walk to her yellow bug. Emma shook her head at her own question, she didn't want to deal with the flood of emotions that internal question always brought.

"All right over there?" Killian called out as they reached her car. "You look troubled, love. I've always been told that I'm an excellent listener."

Emma shook her head, her troubles were always hers and hers alone. One of the perks of growing up in the system, you had no one to lean on. "Nah, sorry about that. I'm good. You want to grab lunch on the way to your place?" She unlocked her door, got in, then leaned across the seats to open Killian's passenger side door.

"Only if we stop at Five Guys," Killian replied cheerfully, his long body gracefully slipping into the passenger seat.

Emma snorted. She was quickly learning that Killian could eat like a horse and it was a wonder that he never gained a pound. Her mind quickly leapfrogged to the sight of his trim, lean body laying in her bed and she bit her lip to stop the wave of lust sizzling through her veins. "I'm glad that you stopped and grabbed condoms today. It's probably wise to have them around," she admitted.

A red flush settled over Killian's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. She couldn't help but grin a little at the gesture; it was her favorite nervous tell about him. "It is a bit of an adventure when you've never bought them before. I never knew there were so many different types," he admitted quietly, looking down at the bag still clasped in his hands.

The words rattled around in Emma's brain for a long moment. _He was embarrassed, yet still went the extra mile because he cares about you_, she realized. The gesture was so sweet that she looked over her shoulder, and then quickly signaled and maneuvered the yellow bug into a secluded location - a practically empty parking garage.

His eyebrows quirked upward as she killed the engine and looked over at him. "Change of plans here, Swan?" He opened his mouth to continue, but she cut him off as she leaned over, kissing him thoroughly. It took him only seconds to fist his hand into her long hair, his tongue darting out to tangle with hers, giving back with rivaling intensity. He held on to the bag of condoms as they kissed, clutched in his grip like a security blanket.

Emma moaned lightly, needing more of him. She broke the kiss, grabbing the bag of condoms from his hand, and tossed them over her shoulder as she climbed over the center console. The look on his face was priceless as she slipped into his lap, thighs wrapping around his waist as she straddled him.

"Yes," he breathed, reaching up, instantly threading his hand through her hair again as he pulled her lips down to his. Emma hissed lightly as she leaned fully against him, feeling the insistent press of his erection against her, sending a shiver of lust down her spine. She rolled her hips against him as they kissed, creating delicious friction that made her head spin.

Feeling him pressed so tightly against her made her head spin.

They continued to kiss and grind against each other, quickly losing themselves in the moment. She felt the warm pads of his fingers suddenly graze the skin of her stomach before starting to travel upward, sweeping over her rib cage before cupping her breast. "Gods Emma," he moaned giving her a gentle squeeze as his thumb brushed over her straining nipple. "Uh… are you okay with this?"

"Yes," she moaned, her lips sweeping around to his neck. She licked a long stripe to his earlobe, tugging the flesh in between her teeth before caressing it with her tongue as Killian buckled his hips below her in response.

"Bloody hell. That feels fucking amazing."

The act of wrapping her lips around his earlobe made her grin wickedly, there was something else she had been meaning to wrap her lips around. Maybe, right now was the perfect opportunity. Emma felt another shiver of lust wrap around her, there was something so sexy about blowing his mind every time she touched him.

Among other things.

Emma was so busy mentally planning her next move that she failed to noticed Killian was still pulling up her shirt to expose her breasts to him. She helped and pulled the shirt over her head. "Ah, now that's more like it," he sighed quietly to himself before his long fingers tugged down her bra cup and wrapped his mouth around her rosy peak.

_So, so good._

She wove her hands into his dark, messy hair, pulling his mouth closer to her as her back arched in pleasure. His mouth sucked rhythmically at her, her hips grinding down on him in time with his caresses.

Suddenly, she felt his tentative hand on her upper thigh, fingers dancing lightly at the hem of her very short running shorts. The rough pads of his fingertips ran over the hem, then moved upwards towards her throbbing center. Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat, wondering if he would continue his path towards her, hoping that he would be bold enough to. His fingers swept the material of her running shorts to the side, exposing her dripping heat to him. He ran a careful touch over her lips, the slow deliberate strokes causing her to shudder and moan. Emma's breath caught in her throat as his talented fingers slipped shallowly inside of her for a brief moment.

"Is this okay? I can stop if you want," Killian breathlessly whispered as he released her nipple from his mouth.

Emma's eyes slid closed for a long moment as she rocked her hips into to his magical hands. "Back seat now," she gasped out brokenly, before tossing her body back into the driver's seat.

Questioning blue eyes burned into hers from the passenger seat before nodding briefly. "All right, Swan."

It was too tight of a fit for Killian to clamber into the back seat through the front, so he slipped out the door and nervously slid in the back of the bug, feeling Emma's eyes on him the entire time. "Well, uh… What now?" he asked, his knee bouncing up and down in the small space.

"Lie back," she told him, maneuvering her body through the seats to position herself between his legs. Emma placed one hand on his chest and carefully pushed him backwards to the seat, settling down in-between his legs. Despite the extra room, it was still an awkward fit. Killian was half propped up against the door, his long legs curled around her back for the extra space.

Her hands grasped the button of his jeans and through a bit of wiggling and arching, slipped the offending material past his hips. She could see his cock straining against the material of his dark blue boxer briefs, aching to be touched. Her hand palmed him through the material as she grinned wickedly when she noticed his eyes fluttering back in his head at her touch. "If you enjoyed that," she whispered, "then you're going to love this."

"Oh I'm sure I will," he moaned. "I love how your wanton, wicked mind works, Swan."

Emma curled her hands around the waistband of his boxer-briefs, tugging them down and allowing him to spring free. She gripped one hand around his velvet length, kept her eyes locked on his widening blue ones, and then she slowly lowered her mouth and ran her tongue over the tip.

She shivered slightly at the sound of his long moan, "Fuck!"

Unable to keep the smile off of her face, she wrapped her lips around his cock, sliding downward to take more of him in. Her tongue caressed and flicked against the sensitive underside of his tip as she bobbed her head slowly, getting used to the feel of him in her mouth.

One hand was clutched against his hip bone, anchoring herself to him while her other hand and mouth worked him over. Emma wrapped her tongue around the tip, licking off the drops of pre-cum that collected there before hollowing out her cheeks and sucking him into her mouth. Killian groaned at her actions, "Holy hell, Emma. You are divine, your mouth is amazing," he panted, his hips jerking in response to her teasing.

She grinned, enjoying his praise. It was such a turn on to bring him such pleasure, she clenched her thighs together to relieve the growing ache of her core.

After a few moments of her handiwork, Killian raised a cautious hand, tangling it in her hair as Emma sucked and licked his shaft. "May I?" She heard his careful question, his hand slightly trembling. Eyes flickering up to meet his, she winked.

He groaned, long and loud as he eased her head up and down in an easy rhythm on his cock. It sent a thrill through her body to have him take control. Emma moaned, knowing that the vibrations would drive him wild. "Damn," he moaned a second later. "I am trying to stay at a seven, you know."

"Maybe I like seeing you lose control every once and awhile, Jones," Emma whispered as she slipped free, instantly wrapping his throbbing member in her hand, stroking him languidly as she blew on the tip. She waited a moment before wrapping her mouth around him again and quickly swirling her tongue over the tip.

Killian's hips bucked up into her mouth, Emma's hand wrapped around his base preventing him from doing any damage with his thrusts. "Come for me, Killian," she whispered, sliding down around him, taking in as much as she could into her mouth. The small yellow bug was filled with the wet sounds of her mouth moving on him and his low moans.

"Oh fuck," he whispered harshly, the one simple word causing her to clench her thighs together for a blessed moment of friction. "Damn it, Emma. Your mouth, I've dreamed about it. It's fucking perfect on my cock. Don't stop, love..."

Emma moaned as she sped up her movements, her hand slipping around to cup his balls, massaging them gently.

"Yes, yes… that's it," his broken moan echoed through the car as his hips arched, forcing himself deeper into her mouth. Emma felt him throb under her tongue as he came, body tense from his orgasm.

She quietly swallowed down his seed before looking up at his eyes, pupils blown wide from his orgasm. Emma giggled as a slow lazy smile lit up his features. "Bloody hell, Swan," he swore, his hand reaching down to tangle his fingers with hers.

Emma smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you all SO much for patiently waiting for this newest part. I hope I can start updating faster in the future!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Female Sexual Response**

Two days later, Emma felt her phone vibrate as she quickly jotted down notes from Professor Mills's lecture. Today was a big day, the professor was covering female sexual response, which would be on their midterm exam in two weeks. She paused for a moment, leaning over to pull her phone from her purse. The screen flashed, informing her of the incoming message from Killian Jones. Emma raised an eyebrow at the man sitting next to her, listening to the lecture as she peeked at her phone.

"The female sexual response, believe it or not, has been a hotly contested topic in the psychological world," Professor Mills said as she projected a slide showing the various theories. "Masters and Johnson released the first model in 1966, simply called _Human Sexual Response_."

**_[Killian] Go out on a date with me, love. How about Friday?_**

Emma's eyes widened at the text, then she looked over to the grinning man sitting to her right. She could see he had his phone deftly tucked under his notebooks, out of sight. Her fingers discreetly flew over the screen, typing her response and pressing SEND with her thumb.

**[Emma] You don't have to do that. And really, is this the time Jones? Mills is gonna kill you if she catches you with your phone out!**

He snorted a moment later, as her text came through to his phone. A few moments passed before her phone vibrated again.

**_[Killian] It's the least I should be doing. C'mon. Let me take my lovely Swan to dinner._**

Emma peeked over at Killian, considering him as he hunched over the small desktop, pencil carefully writing down notes in his neat handwriting. She wondered if he knew how much it turned her on when he wore his Pirates hockey hat backwards, hair curling out the back. It left her longing to run her fingers through it, to clutch him to her.

Brief images of their last encounter in her bug flashed through her mind, from the secluded location, to their frantic hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Every time they were together it was always so, _so_ tempting to just throw caution to the wind and have her wicked way with him.

Still, Emma hesitated. _Dinner? Date?_ Those were two words that sent alarm bells through her head. The usual panic was there, but this time it was muted and distant.

She sucked in a deep breath and typed out her answer.

**[Emma] I don't know… Maybe.**

Emma attempted to ignore the sounds of Killian fidgeting in the seat next to her as he received her text message. Suddenly, his fingers carefully drifted down her bare leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he shifted the material of her skirt over to cover his hand. Her eyes widened and snapped to his mischievous blue ones. "Jones!" she hissed quietly.

Killian didn't bother to reply, only smirked at her slightly as his wandering hand continued its exploration of her skin. He even had the audacity to point his pen at Professor Mills, mocking Emma's distracted huff.

She pulled out her phone again texting a quick **_WTF! _**before trying to go back to concentrating on her notes and ignoring his hand.

A moment later her phone buzzed again, signaling his reply.

**_[Killian] I just can't keep my hands to myself today, love. _**

A long minute passed, his fingers frozen on her leg as the lecture continued on the background. The world narrowed down to her careful breathing, wondering what Killian would do next. Emma felt the slight buzz of her phone, her eyes flicking over to the newest incoming text message.

**_[Killian] I can stop. Do you want me to stop? _**

Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip as his hand trailing over her leg, slowly inching toward her center. Despite the public location, she felt her body quickly responding to his touch and her earlier thoughts of their previous actions making her clench her thighs together searching for relief. She cast a sideways glance over to Killian, their eyes meeting briefly as she shook her head. _Don't stop,_ she thought, shaking her head lightly.

Killian's careful questing fingers traced patterns on her legs, each swirl and circle slowly driving her crazy. He appeared the picture of perfect innocence as he worked his fingers around her leg, his eyes never leaving Professor Mills as she continued her lecture on female sexual response. Emma resisted the urge to close her eyes and give herself over to the mounting tension in her thighs due to his hands, the forbidden nature of their actions heightening her desire tenfold.

Emma choked back her gasp as his fingers reached her inner thigh, dancing towards his obvious goal. She could feel a light flush settle over her body, her temperature heating up as his fingers inched closer to her rapidly dampening core.

"There are many classic signs that show females are experiencing sexual arousal," the professor said in a clear voice, her back slightly turned from the class as she used her laser pointer on the screen in front of her. "For example, lighter-skinned women may show a light flush throughout their body as their blood vessels open wider to allow for the increased blood flow to the genitals."

Emma fought the urge to slap Killian's arm as he eyed her flushed body appreciatively. "Are you under distress, my lady?" he whispered, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Professor Mills continued on with her lecture, unaware of their actions in the fourth row. "Additionally, rapid breathing is another outward sign."

Taking a deep breath, Emma attempted to control the rate of her breathing. His fingers were toying at the edge of her panties, a fingertip grazing over the material of her crotch. She was practically trembling in her seat, fighting back the desire coursing through her veins. _Fuck_, she thought as she rolled her head back, _he was a quick learner_.

"As is the increase in blood flow to the vagina, the increase in vaginal lubrication and the swelling of the clitoris," Professor Mills pulled up another slide, detailing the points she was discussing.

Killian took the moment to tug aside the elastic edge of her panties and run his fingers over her damp folds. His fingers quickly became drenched from her desire as he took the opportunity and leaned over. "Hmm. Thank you for the additional teaching moments, Swan," he whispered softly in her ear as Emma fought back the urge to moan.

She dared to glance over to the man that was currently torturing her. His bright blue eyes roamed over her flushed form greedily, a small smirk curving his lips upward.

Emma bit back the groan that was threatening to leave her lips, the sight of his confidence sending a wave of desire rolling through her. She had truly created a monster, but she realized that she didn't give a damn.

"Women also…" The professor started to add but the words died in her throat at the sight of people standing in the doorway of the lecture hall. Suddenly, a small boy - probably about four years old, came hurtling down the aisle of the lecture hall leaving many students chuckling.

"As much as I'd like to continue, I think that signifies time. Class is dismissed," a small smile broke out over Professor Mills's face as she ended class for the day.

"Roland!" A startled shout caused Emma to turn in her seat, Killian quickly pulling his hand out from her skirt as she did so. An older man, presumably the father of Roland, ruefully walked down the aisle, dodging through the students to catch up to the child. Emma watched as the little boy made his way to Professor Mills, wrapping his arms around her legs in delight, with her professor's face lighting up in a way that she had never seen in class.

Suddenly, Killian's fingers tangled with hers, clasping their hands together. He was also watching the brief interaction between their professor, the boy and his father. "Cute lad," he murmured.

Emma watched the slight blush that settled over Professor Mills's cheeks as the man kissed her. "Yeah," she whispered, watching the small family interact, her heart aching for a life she never had.

She didn't notice Killian's eyes on her, watching her carefully. "C'mon love," he told her as he tugged Emma to her feet. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Hand held tightly in hers, Emma determinedly marched them out the University Hall building into the bright sunshine. She blinked in the harsh light, thinking about the closest place they could go to have some privacy. Then, she had a moment of clarity.

The library.

A slow grin spread over Emma's cheeks. "C'mon, Jones," she told him. "I know just where to go… the fifth floor of the library is usually pretty deserted."

Killian arched an eyebrow at her. "Ah, Swan. The romantic locale of the library."

* * *

It was an almost unbearable task to keep her hands and lips to herself as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor, her feet tapping on the floor impatiently as the elevator moved. Emma could still feel his fingers tracing the seams of her panties, spreading the wetness over her lips. From the way Killian kept attempting to discreetly adjust himself, she knew that she wasn't the only affected.

Thanks to the advent of the internet and free wifi at coffee shops, the library had become less frequently used by most college students. Emma grinned at him, her tongue peeking out between her teeth, as she considered a variety of wicked plans.

Finally, the elevator arrived at the fifth floor, a quiet ding breaking the heavy silence between them. Emma pulled on their still joined hands as they exited the elevator. "C'mon Jones, lets go see what we can find."

Their feet padded quietly down the tiled floor, Emma's eyes were busy sweeping the area for any random people milling about. The coast was clear in the hallway and throughout most of the floor. As she looked around for place they could go, Emma could feel the excitement of being in a public place, the dangers of possibly getting caught sending her hormones into overdrive.

"Oh, my dearest Swan to know what goes on in that mind of yours," Killian muttered to himself as Emma pulled him around corners, through rows of books, searching for the perfect location to finish their encounter.

Finally, Emma spotted the worn mahogany desk tucked into a dimly lit corner. "That looks promising," she whispered, pointing to the desk.

Killian looked down at her, eyebrow raised, a skeptical look on his face. "It seems pretty open to me. We could have just gone back to my apartment. I mean, anyone could walk up and see us!"

"So says the man who had his fingers under my skirt during the lecture. Almost getting caught is part of the fun!" she told him, tugging their joined hands closer to the old desk.

The desk had seen better days, crammed back behind a few shelves of books about sub particles of atoms. It look almost like it was meant to be thrown away, yet someone had forgotten to do that final task, instead leaving it to its own devices in this back corner. Emma looked at the desk thoughtfully, then looked up to Killian, the unspoken question on her face.

"Hop up then, Swan," he said, helping her sit up on the tabletop while his tall frame eased into the chair, his bright blue eyes bright in the dim lighting as they looked up into hers. He pulled the desk chair closer to the desk as he placed a hand on each of her knees, moving in between her spread legs. Her fingers reached down to pull the black cotton skirt up to her thighs, allowing him better access. "Fancy meeting you here," he murmured as Emma leaned down to kiss him, pressing her body against his. She could feel him sigh gently as their bodies connected.

Emma moaned as his mouth attached to her neck, gently kissing down the slope, tongue sliding and caressing a wet trail. Her hands fisted into the dark grey t-shirt, pulling his body tighter against hers as she realized that she was aching for him. "Damn it," she whispered, "when did I start to need you so fucking much?"

"Probably around the same time I did. Which was the moment you sat next to me on the first day of class, if you wanna know," Killian told her as he tugged down her v-necked shirt to expose her bra. In the blink of an eye, he had freed her breast and was tracing the edge of her nipple with his tongue.

Emma felt her eyes flutter closed as a low moan escaped her lips. She considered moving off the ancient desk and slipping into his lap, but Killian wrapped his lips around her nipple and all coherent thought fled from her mind. Her back arched slightly as she gave herself over to the pleasure his lips brought her.

"Mmm, that's it love," he whispered against her skin as his other hand steadily moving back down her hip to slip back under the fabric of her skirt.

"Slick moves, Jones," Emma muttered as his hand was back under her skirt, pushing aside her soaked panties with ease. His fingers traced around her lips, teasing her, spreading her wetness before sliding deep inside her.

His hand picked up its pace, starting to push in and out faster, a soft moan falling from his lips. "That's not the only thing that's slick. You're positively soaked for me, Swan."

Emma had to gasp back the loud moan that threatened to break free at the feeling of his large fingers filling her. She could feel some of his hesitation and inexperience at his first movements, but again Killian quickly found the perfect rhythm. "Holy god, right there," she moaned as her hips rocked forward against him, grinding her pelvis against him with every thrust of his fingers within her.

Their eyes met briefly at her whispered plea, intense blue meeting green with Killian smirking suddenly as he curled his fingers deep inside her body, brushing her g-spot. "You never answered my question, not really." He held her gaze and waited for her reply.

Emma's head was swimming as his fingers picked up the pace, steadily pumping in and out of her. She could feel her muscles clamping around his digits, her body bucking against him. "Oh my god," she moaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled his body closer to hers.

"Go out with me tonight," Killian whispered, carefully swiping his thumb against her clit, attempting to match up with the slide of his fingers.

Her eyes slid closed again, her hips arching up off the desk as her orgasm slammed into her. She tried to stifle the moan at her lips by stuffing her hand into her mouth, her body tightening around his fingers. Somewhere in the middle of her post-orgasm haze, she felt him pull her hand from her mouth and replace it with his lips.

Moments later, she felt his lips tug upward into a grin against hers, his fingers lightly brushing her clit as he withdrew his hand from between her legs. "Is that a yes then, Swan?"

Emma felt her shoulders droop slightly, her body relaxing after the intense orgasm. "That was a hell yes." She exhaled slowly, still feeling the pleasure hum happily through her veins, as she blinked and looked at his grinning face. "Pick me up at 7."


End file.
